Strigoi Rose
by Rose-Phoenix0
Summary: This takes place after Last Sacrifice. Rose got turned strigoi and started terrorizing the moroi. Before her friends knew it, Rose was the strigoi to kill and no one was interested in saving her. Against Queen Vasilisa's orders, people started hunting Rose. Will the queen save her in time? Or will Rose end up killing her? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Last Sacrifice. I thought it would be cool to write a small novella about what it would be like if Rose turned strigoi. Remember, Lissa is queen and Dimitri is Rose's lover and Christian's guardian. I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! No one is reviewing anymore ****L**

"RUN!" The female screamed. Her feet were hitting the pavement hard and her breathing was labored. So labored, I think she was having an asthma attack as she ran. The man- I assumed- held her hand tightly and towed her behind him as he led the way, running.

I could smell their fear like it was a chocolate cake trail, showing me the way to where they were hiding. My long legs took their time following their trail. Their fear was getting stronger. They were listening to me approach. I smiled, enjoying the adrenaline rush of the hunt. I could almost hear their hearts racing, hoping I couldn't hear them breath, hear their blood pumping in their veins.

Oh, but I could hear their palpitations. It was like sweet nectar calling my name.

To human eyes, it was dark in the park. I found two human lovers out for an evening stroll, probably for a romantic walk. I was out to eat. I haven't eaten since yesterday night. I have gone too long without blood and I was getting cranky and weak. I was hoping for a moroi, but were I was at, there weren't many around. I saw my reflection in the window of a nearby shop and noticed that the top of my head was already turning green along with the tips of my fingers. My body has started to decay. I grimaced at my reflection.

The humans stopped running about fifty seconds ago. Timing was everything. Losing seconds could mean losing your meal.

They are hiding.

That's okay. I like hide and seek. I could feel myself making a wicked smile as I walked to where they were. My fangs were now the dominating feature of my face, making me look daunting. I could tell by their panic that they had heard the stories about the evil creatures of the night roaming the streets in town. One of the strigoi I've tagging along with lets some of his prey go so that they would send word to others about the danger lurking around in the street. It was a stupid idea, but it did bring people to their knees in fear. The human told the others that we are stronger than we look (they must think we are on some sort of steroid), have red eyes and pale white skin (make them think we are albino) and have razor sharp pointy teeth. They probably label us as vampires, which is one hundred percent accurate.

I came up to a vacant parking lot. I shook my head. Like all horror stories, the bad ending always has to stop at a creepy place. For some reason, vacant parking lots with a woodsy area always give me that creepy feeling. WHY?! Not that it mattered to me. I got a thrill out of it.

WHAM! Something hard hit me in the back of the head, sending me down on my knees, and then eventually I laid my head down. I could feel my head split open. I saw a blurry vision of a man standing before me followed by the girl coming up beside him. She grabbed his hand and made him make a run for it with her.

I took a deep, painful breath. Come on you stupid endorphins, kick in. I got up, biting through the pain as the endorphins kicked in. The girl screamed as she looked back, looking at me with her scared blue-green eyes and her beach blond hair in her face. "She's getting up. Kyle!" She half shrieked, half cried.

I got up and started walking towards them. Little did they know that I the wound was already partly healed.

They ran down the deserted New York suburb street in Brooklyn and then down an ally. Bummer for them, I already knew these streets.

I knew them because they were my hunting grounds. I had to get rid of a few problems; others who had claimed it before I ever came here.

There was only one rule: strongest gets first dibs.

I climbed up the ladder of the fire escape to the roof top of the nearest building of the ally that the humans ran down. I was on the roof top in seconds because of my strigoi speed. I climbed the steel ladder effortlessly, and in a way, it felt like I was just gliding up. When I am on a hunt I feel like I am invincible, like no one could stop me.

I felt superior. Strong. Powerful. Sexy.

Qualities I never had when I was a dhampire. I was strong, but not as strong as others. I knew how to use my body, but now I know exactly what my body is capable of. I know exactly how to strike fear into others. When I was a dhampire, I didn't know exactly how to keep my charge feeling calm. I only had a general idea.

I ran on the roof top, hearing their footsteps echo off the brick walls. This was an easy chase. Which is a bummer, I enjoy a good challenge.

I ran a little harder, trying to build up momentum to jump on the next roof top, which is a ten foot jump. Little more than your average jump, but with my extra strength, it will be easy.

"She's on the rooftop!" The girl yelled out of breath. It sounds like the girl has asthma. I frowned at that. She was too easy. In a horror movie, she'd be the first one to die. This isn't a horror movie, though and I get bored, so I'll end up letting her go, hoping that her revenge will be more of a challenge. That is, if she gets enough courage and strength to come for me. Women like her would want revenge after killing a lover.

The boy- Kyle- looked up just as I jumped the ten feet to the next roof top. It felt good to feel the wind in my hair. My hair was down to the middle of my back, making me feel like some sort of evil princess.

Again, a surge of power and adrenaline went through me because I could smell his fear. And I liked it. I could feel a sick, twisted smile form on my lips.

Another reason I smiled was because the girl made a wrong turn. She didn't know it yet, but it led to a dead end.

I slowed my pace. I had them right where I wanted them. I got to the edge of the last building rooftop. I dropped down into a sitting squat as I watched them approach the dead end, which is a gated door with a metal lock.

They ran up to it and jerked it, as if it would break apart. If you were strigoi it just might, but they were human; weak and inferior.

The girl looked up to where I was and whispered something to the boy. She whispered it so low that I couldn't hear. I'd assume it would be something along the lines that I am up here, on a seven story building and there is no way for me to come down. She'd probably assume I have a gun and then therefore shoot and kill them that way.

No. Drinking blood from a dead corpse is nasty. It's like drinking expired milk out of the jug. Plus, having a gun on me would be useless. My body is the weapon, so no weapon necessary.

I watched to see how they were going to escape. My bet was on them running back the way they came, but to my astonishment, Kyle took out his wallet and produced a small metal pick.

Handyman. I had to give him some points.

He quickly opened the lock and as he unchained the fence. The girl yelled at him to hurry up and as she was yelling at him, I jumped down from the roof.

This was my favorite part. It unnerves my victims; puts them on edge.

Ah, the taste of fear. How I like it!

As I left the roof top, it felt like I was flying, rather than falling. The air felt good against my skin and through my hair. It excited me, giving me more adrenaline. The ground was coming closer and I was already in position to land. When I landed, I landed on the balls of my feet and in a squat position, making the impact from gravity light and easy on my body.

I walked towards them at a quicker pace than just a regular walk.

The air felt damp, and I could feel it getting slightly colder out, making it to where the fog will be rolling in soon.

The couple retreated further out of town, which was strange to me. This was becoming more and more like a horror movie, not that I'm complaining. Most people would retreat further into town for safety, which would cause a scene and someone would come to the "rescue." Unfortunately for them, there is no rescuing or escaping. I will find them and I will kill them.

The buildings became smaller and smaller and the smell of food vanished. I only smelled pollution from factories and cars. Little apartment buildings were dark and had black metal bars over the window so no one would break in and steal their valuables.

The two were about five hundred yards from me and were opening a door with a key.

"God Kyle, hurry!" Just as she was saying that, Kyle got the door opened and they went inside and slammed the door shut and locked it twice (I'm assuming with the dead bolt).

I sped up towards the door and knocked.

"I will give you to the count of three to open the door. Otherwise, you will see what I am capable of." I said in a menace tone.

"One." No movement.

"Two." I listened and still no movement.

"Three." I waited a moment and still no movement, so with a shrug I took a step back and kicked the door in effortlessly.

I was surprised that I didn't hear the girl scream. I marched right inside only to find it vacant. I stayed still and listened for anything that would tip me off to their escape. People run or jog when they are in a hurry.

Nothing. I didn't hear anything.

I searched the apartment and still found nothing. I walked into a room that had a bed and a dresser. I looked over at the wall and noticed that the window was slightly open, like someone tried to close it. I opened it and poked my head out. I scanned the vicinity, but saw nothing. Then I listened and I could faintly hear footsteps heading towards town.

My blood boiled with rage. I'm a better hunter than this. How many kills have I done like this? Too many and not one of them got away like the ones tonight. How the hell did I not hear the window open or the breathing hike when they were making the jump?

This only means one thing: I've lost my touch.

As I was thinking these things, I jumped down from the window, into the ally's street. A growl started buiding up within my chest. I was very, very mad. I started to see red. My anger, however, only fued my energy and strength. Suddenly, I was running faster.

"She will be coming for us." I heard the man say as they came into a semi crowded area. They were a block ahead of me. I could practically hear their hearts working overtime. I could taste their fear on my lips. This time, I wasn't playing around.

"Damn right." I said, and then I started to sprint.

I turned the corner and—

WHAM!

I got knocked down. Hard. I landed on my hip. If I was a dhampire, I would have fractured my hip. If I thought I was mad earlier, then I am pissed the fuck off now.

I looked up at the person that knocked me down.

It was a guardian. Behind him, was the cute couple that was on my menu for tonight.

"Looks like I will be working extra hard for my meal tonight, huh Guardian?"

He grimaced and didn't speak. He got into a stance that said he will fight to the death to protect the innocent people.

"I use to be a guardian." I told him. "You won't win. I protected the queen."

His face didn't betray him if he felt uneasy. So I added in a little more.

"I was trained by a Russian." I smiled, this time, meaning it in a threatening way, showing my fangs. "Now I'm hungry. You have two choices: let me eat them and you can live. Or I eat you first then go for them. I won't be so generous later. Take it now."

He didn't move. He had nobility and honor. As all guardians I've come across in my last twenty years of life.

"I really don't want to kill a guardian." I said. He didn't say anything, so I went into attack mode. I lunged for him, but he was ready for that. He knocked me off balance and did a right uppercut to the jaw. I stumbled, but quickly regained my balance before he saw an opportunity to come at me. We danced in a tight circle, ready for the other to make a move.

After about thirty seconds, I quickly grew inpatient. I faked a kick, he took the bait and I threw a punch, knocking him onto the ground. I got on top of him, and a growl of victory erupted in my chest as I pinned him down. The guardian was sweating, and I could smell his fear.

"Run kids, now!" He yelled at them.

I made eye contact with the boy. He was afraid for his guardian, but his instinct to survive was kicking in. When our eyes met, I conveyed one message: You're next.

Then he and the girl ran away.

I then focused my attention on the guardian who was still struggling, but couldn't get out of my hold. "I've won." I said, smiling dangerously with my fangs showing. I leaned down once I was sure he couldn't surprise me with moves and went for his throat.

He yelled in pain, but quickly stopped as the endorphins started working in his system. The longer I drank, the less he fought and his breathing slowed down until it was steady and soon, he stopped breathing all together. I drank every ounce of blood in his system, making sure he was dead. He was sweet, but had a bitter taste.

Then the rush of killing hit me. It was the ultimate high. I felt superior, strong, and perilous.

When I was done with my feast, I looked up where my next two victims were at, which of course was empty. They took his advice and ran.

I looked down at him and thought about turning him, he was just barely alive. We could be a good team, terrorizing the city and hunt together. But if I turned him, I'd have to give up the hunt.

I thought about it and decided to give up the hunt. After all, they weren't moroi; they were human. I needed help if I were to hunt moroi. With my resolve set, I turned him. I gave him some of my blood. I can only hope that I didn't drain him too much for him to just be dead.

I grabbed him, lifting him off the ground and took him back to my place.

"I really hope I didn't just kill you." I murmured mostly to myself. I know, by instinct, when you give blood to your victim, the transformation takes at least a full three minutes to just start.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake."


	2. Chapter 2

**So no one had reviewed last time and that was a really big let-down for me.**

**Guys, I really need you to review. I need to hear your input! Did I do well? What would you like to see happen? Do you have any ideas that you would like me to put into the story? What did you like? What didn't you like? As an author, I want to hear what you are thinking.**

_**Chapter 2**_

"We need to!" I yelled, "We haven't fed in a whole day and I am starving!" I turned Daryl a month ago and it was the best decision I've had so far in my strigoi life. He made my reckless decisions smarter. But the choice he is making now is being stupid. "If I wouldn't know better, I swear you are still trying to protect the moroi!" I growled. "Our guardian days are over!"

"Rose," Daryl said in defense but looking tired and ignoring my last few words, "it's the right thing to do. Going in that place is suicide! I'm hungry too, but it's not worth dying over." Daryl had dark brown hair and is six foot four inches tall and is American. He is also twenty-six years old.

I had found a place where moroi were visiting that is about five miles from our layer. I told Daryl that we need to make our attack soon, because they will be leaving soon. Daryl was right as usual, but my hunger was getting the best of me. Daryl and I never stay in the same spot for more than a week, because we didn't want to get caught. Every now and then we would run into some guardians and we would take care of them. I would be the bait since females are portrayed as less aggressive. Little did they know that I was a guardian before I was turned.

"Then when would you say would be a good time to go?"

He gave me a dangerous look. "Ambush them when they are on their way home."

"Car accident?" I guessed.

"I was more like thinking about waiting until they stop for food and gas."

"But what if they leave in daylight?"

He gave me a dissatisfied look. "They are moroi, they don't travel in daylight. The sun bothers them too."

I felt uneasy about that. Moroi are not stupid, and the guardians that are watching them, aren't either. I use to make sure that my charge and I do our traveling during the day, not night for obvious reasons.

"I don't like it Daryl." I said.

"You don't have to. You either do it my way or you are dead."

That pissed me right off and I was in his face without a moment's notice. "Don't forget who turned you!" I hissed. "You work for me." I said in such a scary voice that he backed away. He knew I could take him, but why does he think he is the leader here? I am going to change that by knocking down his pride.

"We attack before they leave. I'm impatient and I am very, very hungry. I know you are too." I turned around and headed to my room. We were staying at a house, where humans use to live. It worked out nice for us… they were a good snack when we didn't find any moroi.

I flopped down on the bead, I wanted to open the curtains and let in the moonlight, but it was daylight and I don't want to be barbequed alive. I started thinking about my life as a dhampire, but most of it was fuzzy, like it was a dream from long ago that I was trying to recall the memory of. I remember my best friend who is Queen of the moroi, and my lover, Dimitri, who use to be a strigoi.

I sat up. Dimitri use to be strigoi. Are they going to turn me back to dhampire? I was too preoccupied with my new life that to even think about idea. I haven't left a trail for them to find me. I wonder if they thought that I left the US. I didn't even leave the state, but I did move to the other side of the state. I think they expected me to leave like Dimitri did. No way did I want to go back to Russia. That was more for Dimitri, the U.S is for me. The question is still there: are my friends coming for me?

My mind whirled. I have no doubt that my friends miss me, but are they coming after me? Do they want me dead or do they want me back being a dhampire? I thought about it for a little while. I have killed many people- more of an accomplishment than a disappointment in my mind, but it won't be in theirs. I just took care of the weak for them. They should thank me!

A smile creped onto my face. I wonder what they would do if I called them and said hello.

I went over the side of the bed and took my cell phone and called Lissa. After all, she is the queen of the moroi.

It rang and rang, right before her voicemail picked up she picked up.

"Hello?" I got a new number, so she wouldn't know who it was that was calling. But the voice wasn't Lissa.

"Hello Christian." I said.

"Rose?"

I laughed. "The one and only. Miss me?"

There was silence. After about forty seconds he responded back. "Why are you calling?" He finally asked.

I thought about it. What was the other reason I called. Was I bored? "I wanted to say that I don't want you to change me back. Being a strigoi is the best thing in my life. The strength, the speed… it's amazing. Dimitri was right. I don't know why I fought it! So if you come after me, you better kill me or I will kill you. Being dhampire is weak.

"Rose, where are you?" Another voice sounded.

"Dimitri?" I asked.

"Tell us where you are." He demanded.

I tisked. "Now, when has demanding ever gotten you anywhere with me?"

"We'll be in touch." I said, getting ready to hang up.

"Wait," Lissa said. "As Queen, I have an obligation to know where you are."

"Oh, not far." I said a threatening tone. "But don't worry, I'm not after you. I just don't want you coming after me. I have a lot on my plate and don't need you to screw it up."Then I hung up.

**Lissa's POV**

I've been hoping the day would come when Rose would call us, but according to Dimitri, strigoi flee their familiar area. The reason for that is unknown, but against all odds, Rose is still near.

"Did the tracker find where she is at?" I asked, being snappy about it. Rose is out there, and we need to take care of the problem.

One of my many guardians was on a computer when Christian was silent, we attatched a cord on the phone to track where the call was coming from.

"The call wasn't long enough to find an exact location, but she is on the other side of Montana, she is in the luxurious area of Billings."

"Luxurious?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, where people making six digits a year live."

"It's perfect," commented Dimitri. He stood up when Christian said Rose's name and he has been on edge ever since. The call was on speaker and he heard every word. "But why didn't she leave?" Dimitri asked that more to himself than to anyone.

"Perhaps it's because she still feels an obligation to protect the Queen?"

Dimitri shook his head. "When I was turned, I felt that it was selfish of the moroi to let me serve and protect them. I felt they owed me their life rather than I owning them mine." Dimitri scratched his head. "But why is she still around? I don't think it's because she wants to kill the Queen. When you turn strigoi, you either stay away from the people you love, or you want them to be with you. It's not like you have hatred for them off the bat. When I was strigoi, I wanted Rose as a prized possession because when I was dhampire I was in love with her. But as a strigoi, I wanted her because she was beautiful. My guess isn't that she wants to hurt the Queen or any of us, it's to gain control or something along those lines." Dimitri paced back and forth. "What are you up to Roza?" He asked himself so quietly, I barely heard him.

It was quiet for a few minutes while everyone was lost in thought.

"She was scary," commented Christian with a shiver. "I mean, Rose can be scary when she was a dhampire, but she put forth effort into being scary." Christian shook his head. "I can tell that Rose wasn't even trying. Her voice was so.. soo.."Christian was at a loss for words. I put my hand in his to ease his discomfort. He squeezed it, thanking me.

"Menaced?" Dimitri finished.

Christian and I nodded in agreement.

"What gets me, your majesty, is why did she call?"Asked the guardian that was tracking Rose's location when she called my phone.

"It was a warning." Dimitri said. "She put it bluntly. She doesn't want us to come after her. She knew we were looking for her."

"I guess looking for her where we went when we escaped the academy was a bad idea." I said in defeat. "You even told me it was," I said to Dimitri. He gave me a grimace. He didn't like that he was right.

"I was just going off what I did when I was turned." Dimitri admitted. When we first started looking for Rose, Dimitri had recommended that we search places she wanted to go, verses places she is familiar with. Dimitri said that the places he wanted to go were more appealing. "I know all strigoi are different when it comes to leaving their previous life behind."

I wanted to scream! My best friend got turned strigoi four months ago and we have been doing nothing but chasing our tails! We have accomplished nothing. Tonight, we just got lucky.

"When did Rose leave the academy after the attack?" Dimitri asked unexpectedly.

I frowned. "She left on her birthday. It wasn't long after the attack. She couldn't live another day knowing you were strigoi and she wasn't doing anything about it. I could tell she decided to leave by how closed off she was. She wouldn't really talk to anyone and had kept to herself. I had asked-"

"We need to sweep the luxurious Billings, Montana area," Eddie Castile said. I almost forgot he was here. Looking at his clothing, he was on duty being one of my guardians today.

"No. That is too risky. Rose was -is- the best. She'd cream your ass all over the field the second she sees you," retorted Christian.

"Not if we bring a couple fire users and several guardians," Eddie argued back. "Rose is a badass," Eddie agreed, "but she isn't suicidal. When she realizes she is cant prevail, she will wave her white flag."

I looked at Dimitri, wondering what he might think. All eyes seemed to be on him. He was the one that knows Rose best. He was the one who trained her. "It might work, but we have to catch her off guard. If we don't, people will get hurt. You have to always keep in mind that she is three times stronger and faster than what she used to be. She is also more reckless because of the strigoi nature. If I give the order to retreat, you listen to me and retreat," Dimitri said. "We have no idea how reckless she has become."

I gulped, because of the way that he was saying it. It was more of a threat than anything. And I knew why he was saying it the way he was. He was scared of Rose now. She is the enemy and she also has the upper hand.

Rose was strong enough to defeat Dimitri, but is Dimitri strong enough to defeat Rose?

**Rose POV**

I didn't tell Daryl about my little phone call. I just told him that we needed to move tomorrow at the very latest. I had gone hunting after I called Lissa. I was hungry and I needed to clear my head. I was gone for almost nine hours.

"We just got here!" Daryl yelled, clearly running out of patience with me. Daryl, being a strigoi, had a lot more patience for me than anyone ever has. Maybe that's because I was the one who sired him…

"We just have to be on the move. We never know when someone could be on our tail. I say we go to west Virginia. Lots of shade and its plenty populated and lots of folk stories that-"

"Rose." Daryl said in a threatening tone. He was on his feet now, towering over me. "I like it here. I am finally living in a luxurious house! With maids everywhere! Dinner is only an arm's length away. We are not moving until we have to."

"I'm leaving then." I said gravely.

I turned to leave, but he caught a hold of me and slammed me against the wall, my head making a nice hole. We were in the living room. There was a chandelier above us, several couches, a huge flat screen TV, glass tables on either side of each couch.

We were living in luxury. His hand was around my throat and his other hand had my arms pinned above my head. "You are not leaving. We have a nice thing going here and you will not screw it up."

I hissed at him and was ready to attack, but his lips caught a hold of mine and he started kissing me. I was so surprised that I didn't make any moves; I just stood still with my eyes closed.

To tell the truth, I enjoyed it.

When he got the sense that I wasn't going to fight, he moved his hands-

To my butt and lifted me off the ground. My legs wrapped around his torso and squeezed him. He walked over to the couch and as he did, my lips moved from his mouth to his neck and I started making a trail of kisses leading from the base of his neck to his lips.

Roughly, he threw me on the couch and ripped my shirt off. I returned the favor just as roughly and went for his pants and ended up tearing his boxers at the same time.

He was huge and all types of masculine. He had the body of a well trained and devoted guardian. I ran my hands over his divine muscles and felt excited feeling the strength of them when he flexed or moved.

"Just so you know," Daryl said after we just got done having sex on the couch, "you are mine."

I sat up and he watched my chest move as I did, "according to whom?"

He stood up and slapped me. "Don't bad mouth me again." He threatened, "Or I will do worse."

I was too stunned to do anything but watch him retreat. After a moment, I looked around the room and saw that everything was nearly destroyed from what we done. There were holes in the wall, the chandelier that was hanging was now on the ground with thousands of pieces of glass everywhere.

After a moment, I got up and walked to my room and put on new clothes, since the ones I had on are now lying next to the couch all shredded. I put on a tight dark blue tank top that showed off my cleavage and put on black leather pants. Over the dark blue tank top, I put on black leather jacket that matched the pants. Whoever had this room before me had a good sense of style. I put on makeup and went towards the door. Before I left my room, there was a chair with wooden legs.

I eyed it and after a moments consideration I broke off a leg and stuck the stake up my sleeve.

It's insurance, I told myself, in case Daryl thinks he owns me.

With that resolve, I left my room and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Daryl demanded. He had put on blue jeans that had a hole in the right knee, but didn't put on a shirt. I eyed his perfectly muscled chest and thought how wonderful it was just a minute ago.

"Out." I said, giving him my famous death glare. "I'm starving thanks to our activities a few minutes ago."

He looked me over and as he did that I raised my eyebrow. "Do I satisfy you with the way I look?" I asked him in such a dangerous tone it would make grown men crawl away.

He glared at me, but didn't say anything.

"Good. I'm going out. I will be back soon." I said it with such venom that he didn't say anything back.

I turned around and just like that he was there, putting his hand around my throat.

Suddenly, the doors busted open and that distracted him for a mere second. I raised my arm up and swung it down with such force that he lost his hold on me. We bent down, kicked his legs out from under him. He was on his back and I was on top of him, hissing. I punched him a few times, grabbed a hold of his arms and put him above his head. A growl erupted from my chest. A growl of absolute rage and hate. I wanted him to die.

With speed that I wasn't ready for, he turned over and threw me off him.

He threw me a good eight feet in the air and across the room until I hit the wall and landed on the ground. I got up, like I felt nothing and went after him. He was thirty yards away from where I landed. How did he get so strong?

"I sired you, you son of a bitch!" I hissed at him when we were in a stance of offense.

As we circled each other, I caught my reflection in the mirror. I was a sight to behold. I was as beautiful as ever, even with my red eyes. My dark brown hair was almost down to my butt and was thick and wavy. Princess hair I called it.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He hissed and lunged at me again.

I attacked him and pinned him on the ground. This was why I had the stake up my sleeve. As soon as I had him pinned down on the ground, I took it out and raised it above him.

He saw the stake coming. He looked at me with such hatred and venom. "I will get you for this." And then as swiftly as I always did when I staked strigoi when I was a dhampire, I staked Daryl.

"I'm not your bitch." Spat at him. His face was stunned, his eyes wide with shock. I knew I had mere moments to get out. What I didn't realize, was the small army that was the distraction for Daryl.

The first people I noticed were Dimitri and Eddie.

They are my biggest threats.

I hissed, barring my fangs.

"I told you to stay away."

**Please review! No one reviewed last time. Id love to hear what you did not like and what you DID like as well as ideas! You might have a great idea that I havent thought of and I might just put it in the story! So please let me know! It makes me want to write more too!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"If you don't get out of here, we are all going to be in trouble when Daryl regains his strength," I said. "And that is a promise."

Dimitri shuffled over towards Daryl, all the while keeping his arm and hands out and in a position that was ready for anything. Dimitri pulled out his stake-

"Wait," said someone said, coming into the house through the front door. Lissa. She was as glamorous as ever. She looked straight at me and halted in her tracts. Her eyes widened as she took in my features.

"Rose." It was only a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear. I knew she was drinking in my features. She saw my pale skin, but couldn't stop staring at my eyes.

"It's not nice to stare Liss." I meant to say it causally, but it came out more like a threat.

Her breathing hitched and took a step back. I've never seen Lissa scared of me, but right now, she was. She was terrified.

"Are the eyes too much?" I asked, with a hard edge to my voice.

Lissa balled up her fists and took a step forward, her guardians shadowing her every move. She moved towards Dimitri and Daryl.

And that was when five guardians lunged at me. Five! That must be some sort of record. The ones that were shadowing her moves, thought I'd go after her.

Ha! She wasn't the one I wanted. Yet.

With speed they weren't ready for, I summer-salted above their heads and out of their way. The summersalt caused me to move closer to the door and away from everyone else.

I turned around and looked at Lissa with such disgust and hate and started growling. "How could you!" I yelled. "You were my friend." What I said next I put as much hurt as I could manage: "You honestly think I was going to hurt you?"

She gulped, not sure how to act. Christian then stood in front of her, with a fireball in his hand ready to protect her. His icy blue eyes were as cunning as ever. He saw through my bullshit; he knew my game.

"It's not Rose, don't fall for what she is saying." Christian told her.

"He's right." Dimitri said.

Lissa pushed forward with Christian and the guardians surrounding her, moving towards Daryl and Dimitri. I walked the perimeter of the wall, keeping distance from all of us. Adjacent where the TV was (the TV is now on one of its four corners and the screen was smashed, beyond repair) is a wooden table with a jug of warm blood. I went over to it and grabbed a scotch glass. I sniffed the blood. It was one of my favorites that I've come to enjoy since Daryl and I moved in. I knew only the richest moroi had blood in the house and I wanted some. It was my idea. One night while Daryl was out hunting, I broke into a moroi house and got some.

"I didn't realize moroi liked blood out of a bag." I said with a smirk. "It's not the same as hunting, "I said with a smile that showed my fangs, "but it will certainly do for now." I drank my beverage and set the glass down.

"I sure can get use to luxury. It's not like I had much of it, and most certainly not many dhampires get to even see this kind of luxury. Considering how we had put our life on the line for you moroi and we get very little in return. Shitty benefits, crappy pay… it goes on. Now, I'm living the life, and I can live forever in luxury."

I looked at Dimitri in the eyes; he had his guardian mask on. "I remember everything from Russia," I smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. It was a wicked smile, one that made him take a step back. His eyes though, were unreadable. That irritated me, but I let it slide for now. I looked over at Daryl, where Lissa was standing over him. I picked up the glass and little swig was left and I finished it, but still held the glass in my hand. "You were right, Dimitri. We train our entire lives and for what? It's not like we get anything in return! We say it's for populating our species as dhampires, but that's just a line of bullshit!" As I started saying the last two statements of my speech, I got worked up and threw the scotch glass against the nearest wall.

"Get out of my house." I yelled.

Once I said that, there was a blinding light that was in the direction of where Lissa was. As soon as that happened, I knew what they were planning.

I had to get out!

That was when I bolted for the door. I was about twenty yards from freedom. They were going to change me. First they did Daryl, then me.

Dimitri was on me though. I got as far as taking two steps and he was there. I did a right uppercut to his jaw, then kneed him in the stomach and he bounced off me.

I hissed at him and got into attack mode. "You know Lissa will be too exhausted after turning Daryl to turn me back." I said, smiling. "Why do you think I changed him? To have a buddy?" I snorted. "As if."

"Roza, can we talk?" Dimitri asked. He asked so genuinely that I almost believed him. Almost. It's not like I can ignore that Dimitri is a god with both sex and fighting. Especially the fighting; that can get me killed. We aren't practicing now; its life or death.

Then I attacked him, enabling him from say another word. I came at him with as much speed and force as a semi going thirty miles an hour. I knocked him against the wall, barring my fangs.

"Get out all of you, or I will kill Dimitri! Christian, try anything and Dimitri gets it." I yelled with such venom and malice that everyone obeyed and got out quickly. I didn't look at anyone. My eyes were only on Dimitri, and he started to grow uneasy. I suddenly wondered how his blood tasted. I bent down and went in for his throat. "Just a taste." I said quietly, only that he would hear.

My fangs pierced his flesh and he cried out. Somehow, I got a thrill out of his yell. I tasted his blood and it was marvelous. It was as sweet and powerful as I could imagine. I wanted more of it, but I had promised him just a taste. It was difficult to back away, but I managed.

"You should join me Dimitri. We can be together just like you had always wanted while we were in Russia. We'd be immortal and unstoppable. You wanted me before and I know you still want me now. You can't deny it. Leave this behind and come with me."

Dimitri kept looking at me and his eyes were unreadable, but I knew him well enough that he was fighting some sort of mental battle. It was also partly due to the endorphins in his system. However, I didn't drink long, so I knew he could comprehend what I was saying.

"Why?" He finally asked with his body still in defense mode, but he was slightly at rest. He come to realize that I was not going to hurt him.

"Because I need you with me; I need someone that I can trust and who will always have my back."

He straightened up. "I want to. I want to be strigoi again."

Slightly caught off guard, I asked him "why?"

"I miss the strength and speed." He took a deep breath and with a malice voice said "I especially miss the killing. Taking the life of an innocent is beyond amazing. I want that again." His Russian accent was more pronounced and it sounded sexy as ever. Maybe it had something to do with our close proximity.

I smiled with victory, flashing my fangs. "It is so amazing. I don't know why I begged for death before I turned. I couldn't believe I was so stubborn with you when you gave me the chance for immortality. It won't ever happen again. I assure you." I gave him a cunning smile. I'm sure I was scary, because his eyes widened a little.

I leaned down to his neck and was just about to bite when he stopped me.

"Wait." He said. I halted in my tacks and looked at him and waited for him to continue. "Kiss me first Roza. I've missed you."

I did. I kissed him with an urgency that I didn't realize I had. I kissed him hard and with frustration and impatience. Our tongues danced for dominance and naturally, mine won.

I pulled away. "Are you-"

I was cut off by an enormous pain that I couldn't fathom. It was like being shot again, except it was in my back and I could feel a blade inside me, cutting through my kidney.

I looked at Dimitri. I opened my mouth to say something, but instead a strange noise came out.

"I'm so sorry Rose." Dimitri said, a look of pain and regret flashed on his face.

"I've got her," said one of the guardians that were protecting Lissa, because I suddenly found myself falling towards the ground. I didn't see his face; all I knew was pain, all I felt was pain. I barely realized I was laying down. I wasn't stabbed with just any dagger- it was the same metal that guardian stakes are made out of to kill strigoi. Fortunately for me right now, the only way to kill a strigoi is by putting the dagger or stake through the heart, not the back or the stomach.

Dimitri was stalling, I realized. I should have known. He was cunning; he always has some sort of plan. Next time, I will keep that in mind. He won't get a second chance with me.

"Leave it in her." Dimitri demanded as the guy started taking it out. "If you take it out of her too soon, she will recover within minutes."

The guy shoved it back in and I yelled.

I felt hot and shaky. I've never felt like this before and it scared me and made me angry. I must have blacked out for a minute because I found myself tied up on the couch with zip ties. They were hard to get out, but not impossible. I kept my eyes on Dimitri, who of which was sitting on an adjacent couch. The other guardian was directly behind me, waiting and watching for a sudden move I might make.

"Let me go," I hissed, I could barely move that the restraints that were on me were so tight. If I was dhampire, I'd lose circulation. "I swear you will pay for this, along with that Queen of yours." I started pulling my wrists out, so that I could stretch the hard plastic. The problem with that, is there were about eight of them on my wrists and forearm, and there was about six of them holding my ankles together.

The guardian that stabbed me, rounded the couch in a blur, grabbed the blade handle, twisted the dagger and I screamed in pain. It was a pain that went from the very top of my scalp to the end of my toe nails. The pain was almost unimaginable. It was like lava and ice inside me at the same time due to the blade. I've never felt anything like it.

"Touch her and it will be the last thing you do, as a strigoi or dhampire," said the guardian that was behind me.

"Don't hurt her Gavin." Dimitri said in a scary voice that made me do a double look at him. It reminded me of the voice he had when he was strigoi.

"She's a damn strigoi, Belikov! Get your head out of the clouds and realize that!" Gavin argued.

"Yes she is," Dimitri agreed, "but she was once guardian. She never wanted to be a strigoi. I know Rose better than anyone. She would rather die than be a strigoi."

I laughed and both men looked at me. "Don't you get it Dimitri? I like being strigoi. I like killing. I was born for this!"

Dimitri looked me straight in the eyes, well, not really. I don't think he likes my new eye color. "Rose, do you know how long you have been a strigoi?"

I frowned. "About six months."

"Six months, two weeks and three days." Dimitri said bluntly, moving closer to me. "And ever since the moment we lost you, we have been searching for you."

"I hope you plan to either kill me or be killed." I said dangerously. I looked at him with such hate that it was a wonder he didn't jump back.

Instead, he had the nerve to squat down and touch my face. "I'm here for you, Rose. You will be okay."

I had a growl in my chest, but it was cut off by a voice.

"Is she ready?" Asked a new, but familiar voice.

The voice's footsteps came closer towards us at the couch. The way the couch was set away from the door, and the fact that I had a knife inside me and how I was tied up, didn't allow me to turn my head and body to see who it was.

A boy whom I knew from my past, who liked to party and is a womanizer came into view.

Adrian Ivashkov.

I let out a skin crawling laugh as soon as I seen him. This was their big plan? Have Adrian change me! Adrian couldn't stop looking at me in fear, even before I started laughing. I think it was the eyes. "You are going to let _that_ restore me?" I laughed maliciously. "When all else fails and Lissa isn't able to restore me, you brought Adrian for backup. He doesn't even know how to make a simple charm, let alone restore a strigoi! But that would also require him to stop drinking and smoking, which is impossible for Adrian Ivashkov."

Adrian took a step back. "Rose..." I think he was more in shock of seeing me as a strigoi.

"It's still me Adrian." I smiled wickedly, showing him my fangs. "I've just got fangs and red eyes now. Don't I rock them?"

He visibly gulped and made eye contact with Dimitri. There seemed to be a message between them, then Adrian looked at me. "How about we help you?"

I hissed. "Come any closer, and you will join your Aunt in death!"

Again, he made eye contact with Dimitri. There was definitely a message, but I couldn't convey what it was. I looked at Dimitri, trying to unravel what it was. Dimitri remained impassive, but I was beginning to think it was just a look of encouragement.

"Before you guys try and turn me, have you considered the consequences?" I asked them, but it was more directed towards Dimitri and Gavin. "Someone could die. I, after all, am the enemy. Who knows what kind of crazy scheme Rose Hathaway will come up with next? Don't forget who trained me, who went rogue in Russia and who fought in battles and came out on top!" Okay, I was glorifying myself, but it was all true. They knew it too. "It was me!" I said in a condemned way that made even Dimitri look uneasy.

Dimitri was a god at fighting, but if I say the right things, he will be discouraged. That is what I am doing now.

I took a breath and then started talking. I wanted them to think that somewhere inside I'm still the same. This way they will be confused, like how I was with Dimitri in Russia. "I am still me guys!" I looked at Dimitri again, because my eyes roamed to Adrian (mainly his neck). "I thought you loved me, Dimitri."

"I love the woman who was a guardian, not a murderer."

I lifted my eyebrows up. "You think I've murdered people?"

"You already admitted it." Pressed Gavin.

I shrugged. "They were practically bagging for it anyway! No one should be out after dark." I looked at Dimitri and my smile turned evil, "especially rebellious teenagers. A date night gone all horror story; that one's my favorite meal. Their screams," I laughed, "hearing them beg for mercy-"

Dimitri snapped, I saw him move but didn't bother to stop him. I hid my smile when I saw him coming. He lifted me up and had my back against the wall, my head making a dent. I saw stars for a second, but shook them off before Dimitri saw me weak.

"Ouch Dimitri!" I said in an innocent voice. "You're hurting me!" I gave him my most innocent look that I could muster up. Dimitri didn't falter but his guardian mask slipped, allowing his eyes to speak legions. He was torn; he knew it was me, but it wasn't. He didn't want to hurt me, but I'm not giving him a choice.

"I could have only of dreamed about how you felt going to Russia and seeing me like this." Dimitri's face looked tortured. "I didn't know until right now how much it had killed you inside."

"Comrade, please put me down. You hit my head good." Again, I used that innocent voice.

Dimitri had done exactly what I wanted him to do; lift me up so that the ropes turned loose. In lifting me up, I had an excuse to lift my arms above my head to stretch the plastic. I knew which button to hit at what time; he was predictable that way. As he was talking, I used my strength to stretch the plastic out on both my arms and legs.

"Do you remember Galina?" I asked Dimitri with a smile.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "what are you emplying?"

"We can have her estate now if you just join me! We can be the most powerful strigoi in history. We can be together forever. No old age, no diseases and certainly no more guarding any despicable moroi. They are food now, no longer our mission." Speaking of food, I was lacking in strength. I needed to regain my strength back somehow. Honestly, Adrian was way more appealing… but anyone will do.

Dimitri had a disgusted look on his face. I've never seen him so disgusted with me, and honestly, I didn't like it. I actually had an impulse to smack it off.

"Dimitri, please..." I asked in that innocent voice. I can see him slightly falter. He didn't want to believe I was strigoi, but the evidence was clear in my eyes and my skin. I gave him another moment to let me go. When he didn't, with all my strength I pushed forward and bit him in the neck, tasting his sweet blood.

"ROSE!" Someone screamed at me. In the back of my mind I recognize the voice, but right now I was beyond caring. I wanted to replenish my strength.

My fangs were in him for about twenty seconds when someone ripped me off him, but that was all I needed. I felt stronger now and ready to take on anything. I stood up straight and like it was nothing, I pulled my arms and feet apart and the zip ties broke off. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Dimitri was being dragged out of the house by Gavin and Adrian was following suit.

I was now confronting the person I never thought I'd see again:

Janine Hathaway, my mother.

"Well well, look what we have here. Mother verses daughter. However will this turn out?"

My mother had on a face of absolute confidence and professionalism. I was another threat, no longer her daughter. Honestly, wasn't that how it always anyway? This way, she had a reason to kill me.

"Time to fix that mistake you made twenty years ago, isn't it?" I asked her.

She didn't say anything; she just got into a defensive stance and was ready for anything.

**Please review! What do you think will happen next? What would you like to see happen? Who do you think will win this fight? Will Rose get turned back or will they end up killing her?**

**PS: thank you to all who reviewed. It's because of you that I had posted this chapter sooner! I was originally going to wait a week to post it. So the more reviews I get, the quicker I post the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Always so unemotional mother." I stated, though as soon as the words left my mouth I knew they weren't true. We danced in defensive position for about fifty seconds and I quickly got irritated. "Are you going to say anything or just try and kill me?"

She didn't say anything, instead focused on the task at hand.

"I bet me being awakened didn't even bother you."

That seemed to have struck a nerve, because she lunged at me. I forgot how strong and fast my mother was, especially with her being talented. Janine Hathaway wasn't known for her good looks, she was known for her badass skills as guardian. According to the Guardian council Janine Hathaway is credited with over eight hundred kills. Her whole body should be filled with molnija marks. In school, we were taught to never strike conversation with strigoi or fall for it, because it could be a trap. She was good, because she did everything by the book; it has kept her alive so far.

I was on the floor within five seconds flat. I tried to get out of her grip, but she had the upper hand skill with experience. She had me on the floor, laying flat on my stomach with my left shoulder bent halfway back and my right leg extended towards my left hip.

I screamed in pain! It hurt, but not as bad as the stab wound, which was practically healed already. I wiggled, trying to get out of her hold. Luckily for me, the way she held me down, there was no way she could stake me; she needed a partner. Right as I realized that, she looked me straight in the eyes and I smiled, wickedly.

And I think she just realized that too. "ADRIAN!" My mother yelled. Her green eye were hard and the more I struggled, the more I realized that this was just as hard on her as it is on me. Her body was practically on top of me so that I had to deal with her weight, her hip was digging into my pelvic bone and her knee was on the floor (I'm sure that hurt too).

"NO!" I yelled. They were going to turn me back to dhampire. "You imbeciles, I told you ALL to stay AWAY!" I yelled in such a menaced voice that it could crack glass. My tone didn't seem to have an impact on any of them.

"Don't think about it, just do it. You have the power inside you." Lissa said at the door as Adrian came inside. She looked like she was on the verge of passing out.

Adrian was hurrying. I could see sweat pouring down on him. He wasn't sure if he had the power to do what Lissa did. And Lissa was too exhausted from changing Daryl back.

"You can't do Adrian!" I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You aren't even remotely close to Lissa's level for healing," that made Adrian stop in his tracts. He was two feet in front of me, with the stake in his hands. My plan was to make him second guess himself. If he had just one moment of doubt, he wouldn't do it. I know Adrian at least that much.

"I've improved." He said, in a proud tone.

I ignored that and kept kicking him down with my words. "I don't even see it glowing like how it was with Dimitri. If you stake me without it being charmed, you will kill me. You know this. You really want to take that risk? I'd be dead, dead. Not strigoi or dhampire, just dead."

He looked at my mom. "Janine…"

I struggled and fought harder than before. Fuck. It worked on him, but it probably won't work on her.

"I trust you Adrian." My mom between clenched teeth.

More sweat started leaking out and that just made him so much more tempting. I could smell him, and he smelled good. I kept my eye on him. He will be mine.

"I don't know if I'm ready." He said, very unsure of himself. Bingo! My plan had succeeded, but I knew I couldn't stop there. If I stopped coaxing him to be unsure, he'd gather up his courage and do it.

"You can't Adrian." I said, pissed off. I looked at him with absolute hate and he took a step back. "I told you, asshole."

He gulped.

"Lissa!" Adrian turned towards the door, looking for her. Lissa never moved from the door and never took her eyes off me until Adrian said her name. Am I that captivating?

"Don't listen to her. You've been practicing and have been doing well. You can do this." She said with absolute faith in him. She leaned against the door for support. I could tell she was weak. She'd probably pass out any minute.

I kept struggling as they talked. He would kill me. I know he wasn't ready. Practicing for only a couple months isn't enough. He truly wasn't on Lissa's level of healing, and to throw him into it will only get me killed. He knows that, yet he is probably going to take that chance.

That made me very angry, so angry that it gave me the boost I needed to throw my mom eight feet away from me.

I got up, ran towards Adrian and threw him against the nearest wall, knocking him unconscious. That will show him to restore my soul.

I wasn't going to hang around here anymore. They would probably tie me to the bed, a pole or something until either Lissa regains her strength or until her Adrian wakes up. I wasn't about to give them that opportunity.

With one last spiteful look at Lissa, I ran through the kitchen and out the back door and onto the backyard so that I could cut across the neighbor's yard to get to the street. There was a gazebo in the middle of the yard and several guardians were there, waiting just in case something like this happened. They didn't run towards me, instead they stayed where they were at and started shooting at me with silent guns. I could feel a bullet just miss the top of my head. I kept running and they kept shooting. I made it to the curb of the street when one of the shooters shot me in the shoulder. I had screamed, stumbled and fell face first. For a moment, I couldn't breathe.

Thankfully, there was a delay from the guardians shooting at me, but I hardly noticed because I was in so much pain. I could even smell the scent of my blood. Then, a moment later, I heard shooters pursue me. They were only a few yards away from me and closing in on me. If I didn't get up now, I'd be in serious trouble.

Using all my strength and willpower, I bit through the pain and got up. But I was too late. One of my pursuers was very fast. As soon as I got up, he shot me again, but this time with a pistol.

This time, it was in the stomach and I screamed in pain. I swung my fist at him and knocked him four feet away from me and I ran.

Well, more liked jogged. I was losing a lot of blood and quickly becoming disoriented. I jogged down the paved street. I thanked my lucky stars that the houses were pretty close together. There was a house coming up a few yards away, but only a fool would stop and force an entry into the nearest house. The guardians would be suspecting something like that-

But I could use a getaway car.

Next house, I told myself. Somehow finding the energy, I cut across several lawns and zigzagged across houses, hopping they would lose sight of me. Having super hearing, I have the ability to not only hear footsteps a mile away, but also hear a racing heat. In my experience, you always listen for the heartbeat first. In the dead silence, that can be the only thing to save your life.

I found a huge house with a three car garage. I knocked on the door and without a moment's hesitation a young woman with bright blue eyes and blond hair answered the door.

"How can I help-" The woman stared but stopped as soon as she took in my appearance. "You've been shot." She said matter of fact.

"I need help." I said desperately, putting on an innocent act. "Some people are trying to kill me and I need a safe place to lay low for an hour or two." An hour would leave plenty of time for them to get out and search elsewhere for me.

"Of course." She said, moving out of the way and ushering me inside. "We need to take you to a hospital." We walked into the living room; a fire was going in the fireplace. It was most likely propane, because there was a glass shielding the smoke and flame…that and the smell gave it away.

"NO!" I yelled harshly and she jumped back. I swallowed back any more harsh words and brought fourth my sweet and innocent voice. "They will be looking for me there."

Actually, they wouldn't. But with me being a strigoi, I'd kill everyone in sight because of how much blood I lost.

Speaking of blood, I need some badly. I had lost so much that I was starting to become disoriented and I could feel my strength dramatically declining. I was also hungry. All that running and fighting, not to mention he activities between me and Daryl, made me starving. I grabbed her arm, leaned in and bit her. She cried out and tried to get away from me, but I held her tight. After a minute she stopped struggling and started to moan.

I stopped myself from killing her, but that's only because I needed something else from her. When I was done drinking, I picked her up and laid her down on the couch.

"A car." I stated. "I need a car."

She gave me a stupid smile. "You drugged me. Thank you. I have to say this is the best high I've ever experienced!" She laughed and then mumbled "car keys are hanging up by the door. There is a Lexus that's mine. Take it. Bring it back when you can."

I went into the kitchen and found the car keys hanging up. I was about to go to the garage when I found a piece of paper and a pen. An idea popped into my mind and I left a message. She'd get it. The guardians are thorough enough and will find it. After writing the message, I went back to the girl and told her I left a message for the people that are looking for me to throw them off my trail and promised her they wouldn't hurt her; they are good people, I just go into a tight situation. Then I went into the garage. The car looked to be a 2015 black Lexus GS. It was sleek, sexy and very expensive looking. The windows were darkly tinted, which worked out perfectly for me; it was my kind of car.

There was a button that opened the garage door, I pressed it, and hit it again as soon as I was out of the garage. A have to act like I was someone going to work, meaning I had to take it slow and be patient. They will be on the lookout for someone that was in a rush. I cannot do that.

From being here for a week, I knew that the speed limit was 35mph and knew my way out. I only did the speed limit and kept an eye out for guardians. I wasn't the only one out on the road tonight. In fact, there was a lot of traffic, becase someone was throwing a wild party.

That might be where the guardians are at, thinking I'd go there to seek someone in order to regain my strength.

I smiled. One point for Hathaway, zero for the guardians. I am slightly disappointed though; I remember the guardians being tougher. "Oh well", I said in a sigh. I got out of the suburb without detection and went on the highway. Montana is too dangerous for me right now. The guardians and the Queen will be looking for me.

I decided to go to Idaho. Idaho isn't too far away from Montana and it still has plenty of mountains and deserted areas for me to be comfortable and make a temporary home.

**Lissa's POV**

"Just great!" I yelled, very dissatisfied with how everything turned out. We were in the house where Rose and Daryl used to live, trying to find any clue as to where she would have went. "Instead of Rose, we got her accomplice." Christian was sitting down on the couch with a coca-cola, trying to stay awake. We were out all night trying to find Rose in the Billing's area. All the guardians thought for sure that Rose would be terrorizing the party a few blocks down in order to regain her strength.

That is, everyone except Dimitri. Dimitri wasn't a fool and he knew how Rose operated, at least for the most part. He says that being strigoi changes your perception on things and its usually the exact opposite on how you use to see things; bad things are now good, and good is now bad.

"How did you know she wouldn't be there?" I asked Dimitri.

He was standing at the window, watching the sunrise. It was beautiful sunrise and it was kind of ironic, seeing on how things were looking so unsightly in life right now. Dimitri didn't look at me as he spoke; he just stared out the window. "I know this woman. She didn't want to make a scene. Knowing her, she found an unsuspecting victim, hitched a ride and got out of the area."

"Your highness!" I guardian came up to me and I could feel his heart race.

"What is it Hugh?" I asked him, bowing down in respect as he bowed to me.

"We believe we can track her. We think we found a victim…" His sentence trailed off, leaving us all confused.

"What do you mean by 'think'? You either found a corpse or not!" I yelled, running out of patience.

"Queen Vasilisa, we found a human girl, but the kicker is," he looked at Dimitri without missing a beat, "the victim is still alive."

"What?" Dimitri said in surprise, turning his body towards the other guardians.

"Strigoi never leave a victim alive." Christian said in astonishment.

"Not true." Eddie said, coming into the house. He must have gone with the guardians that found the girl. "When they want to terrorize or leave a message, they let their victims go."

"Well! DID SHE LEAVE A FREAKING MESSAGE?!" I ran out of patience. "I have a strigoi to restore and every second we waste here talking in freaking circles there is another person at risk because of Rose! Give a quick detailed report this instant or you can be relieved of your duty and go home!" I have never lost it like this. Rose has, and I was always there to stop her from acting out. I wasn't sorry though. I had subjects to protect and this ring-around-the-message crap was on my last nerve.

Christian got up and put a hand on the shoulder, not to comfort me, but to settle me down. I took a deep breath and waited for a response. I wasn't going to apologize for what I said. He deserved it.

"The girl lent her car to Rose. She was too doped up to care. When she got out of the haze, she was about to call the police when we arrived."

"What kind of car and how new is it?" Dimitri asked, back in guardian mode.

"2015 GS Lexus. The girl already alerted the insurance company about what happened and they are tracking it."

"Then we better find it before they do." Dimitri said dangerously. "Do we have people on it yet?"

"Yes, they are finding her location as we speak, though with her knowledge, I don't know how accurate that information will be." Hugh said.

Ignoring that, Dimitri continued. "Did Rose leave a message?"

Huge frowned. "Yes, and it was for you and the Queen." He handed the note to Dimitri. Dimitri accepted it with one hand. When Dimitri was done reading it, his free hand turned into a very tight fist. So tight, that his knuckles turned white.

"What does it say Dimitri?"

Dimitri didn't say, instead he handed the note to me with hard eyes.

Next time, you won't be so lucky. I'll come for you Dimitri, and then your precious Queen. I will keep in touch with you.

Xoxo. Rose H

Raw fear burned inside me. "Does this mean she wants to kill us?"

Dimitri turned towards me. "Worse." He said gravely. "When Rose comes back, her plan isn't to kill us, but to turn us."

I gulped. "If she turns me-"

"She'd have absolute authority."

My breathing hitched.

It was quiet for a long time, and then Christian spoke in a serious tone. "You need to call a conference for the Guardian Council. They need to be alerted of this."

"But what else can they do."

"Lissa, as a Queen, you need to take this matter seriously. This is nothing to mess around with. If, God forbid, Rose succeeds and turning you, we need a plan B."

For the first time in my life, I was afraid of Rose. I am not just terrified of her, I am petrified.

We got back to the palace and the group had dinner. It was just Christian, Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie and I. The chef cooked up what was Rose's favorite dish: sesame chicken and fried rice with vegetables.

Everyone was quiet, including me. All I could think about was how we had failed… and Rose's red eyes and her atrocious behavior. Both her behavior and her features were the scariest thing I've ever seen. It was like someone cooked up my worst fear just to throw it in my face.

"Lissa, are you ok?" Adrian asked, looking at me tentatively.

I looked away from him. "Fine."

"You're hands are shaking." He stated. They were. "Your aura is turning purple and grey." Purple and gray mean that you are frightened and depressed. "Talk to us about it. We are probably thinking the same thing."

He was right. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly and then began. "Seeing her like that…" I trailed off, my mind seeing her red eyes and that evil smile. I shook that memory away by shaking my head and continued. "I had seen my worst nightmare come true today. Her red eyes, her voice, her smile… it was all twisted. I was actually terrified of Rose. I've never been scared of her, even when we fought."

"I know." Dimitri said, speaking for the first time since we left the house where Rose was staying. He spent most of his time with Daryl, trying to help him find his way back from the darkness that he was consumed in. Somehow, Daryl took it a little better than how Dimitri did when I first restored him. Daryl was more relieved and thankful, than worship like Dimitri was. I was actually glad for that too. I couldn't stand how Dimitri always thought I was the one who "saved" him. It was all Rose, I just staked him to make her happy even though she had forbid me from doing it.

"She didn't even smell like herself." Dimitri commented. "She smelled like…"

"Death." Eddie finished for him and continued when no one else spoke. "I was the one who shot her in the shoulder to slow her down. I thought about shooting her in the heart, but I could do it. I heard her scream in pain once and it tore me to pieces. I remember hearing Rose scream when she was a dhampire and it sounded the same… for a few seconds, I thought she was back to dhampire. I ran towards her to find out if she was, but the second I came close to her, she threw me eight feet away." Eddie shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I thought she was back to being a dhampire. I should have known!"

"Don't beat yourself up." Dimitri said. "I had tricked Rose into thinking I wanted to be strigoi again. It was a bad decision to say that on my behalf. That's probably what triggered this whole thing."

"I don't know." Christian said. "My parents loved me more than anything and when they turned strigoi, they still wanted me with them. I think Rose feels the same way they did. She wants us in her life…but she wants us to change."

Everyone frowned, in agreement.

"I just can't get her voice and eyes out of my mind. I cant get over how frightening they were."

"I know." Dimitri agreed. Adrian and Eddie nodded in agreement.

"Out of all of us, I think Rose is the worst person to have turned strigoi." Adrian said

"Yeah, no kidding." Eddie replied.

"When is the meeting with the Council scheduled?" Dimitri asked, getting back to business.

"I had requested an immediate meeting. I didn't think this was that urgent to request an emergency assemblage. Nothing is going to happen yet. Rose needs to regain her strength and develop a plan of action. We have time." I said.

"Yes." Dimitri agreed. "I just don't like not knowing where she is."

I could tell that not knowing where Rose is at, it was making Dimitri uneasy.

Then a thought it me: if Rose was after me she would have gotten me while we were in that house. Rose is skilled enough to overcome all those guardians and she had proved it when they all lunged at her. She wasn't coming just after me though. She said that in her note she left us. The Rose I know is after something much more than just me. Rose is diabolical and cunning. Something tells me it's something she was after even before she was turned strigoi.

Turned… How did it happen? I've always wanted to know what happened. Maybe we can recreate what happened and undo it when we see her next. She won't expect the same thing to happen twice. Who was there when this all happened.

Unknowingly, my eyes and mind wondered over to Dimitri who was putting a piece on chicken in his mouth.

"Dimitri, can I talk to you out in the hall?" I asked.

He swallowed what was in his mouth, whipped his lips with a napkin, got up and disappeared into the hallway. I followed suit.

"Yes, Queen Vasilisa."

I hit him on the shoulder. "Stop calling me that! It's Lissa. You are going to marry my best friend, so start treating me like I am your sister."

A small half smile danced on his lips. "What is it Lissa?"

I got back into business mode. "How exactly did Rose get turned? I heard bits and pieces from other guardians, but been Queen of the moroi, I don't have the right to ask to see the actual report and I know you were there…"

Dimitri sighed with a haunted look in his face. "She sacrificed herself for me."

**Finally, I'm going to tell you what happened when Rose got turned.**

**Please review and let me know what you think might happen! Let me know what you liked and didn't like! **

**I love to hear from you. I've been having a very rough couple months. :/ and honestly, your reviews cheer me up more than anything right now. So, please give me a break and let me know what you thought of my story so far. I'd appreciate it more than you know. Trust me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter. I encourage you to comment on this story. It gives me couragement to continue.**

**Lissa's POV**

"I can't say that isn't a surprise. Both of us knew she would jump in to save you from either death or turning strigoi."

The look on his face said otherwise. "She was a ways away from me, the last time I checked on her."

"She must have seen it coming." I commented. "I remember we were having dinner at a human Italian restaurant when strigoi attacked. Rose was sitting at the bar, which was on the other side of the restaurant, while the royals gathered for our annual dinner. She commanded that the closer guardians take me away and she would handle it." I frowned, still troubled by what happened. "I don't know where you were at."

"I was sitting down a few tables down from you. I didn't like that we were at a human restaurant. It's more prone for strigoi."

I frowned, the look in his eyes made me sad. I summoned spirit, wanting to know what his aura looked like. I knew how hard it was for him to talk about this. His aura was clouded with pain and depression.

"Rose jumped between me and the strigoi and he bit her. I think his goal was to crack my neck, but she surprised him and pushed me out of the way." Dimitri looked towards the ceiling, seeing only the past. "When he bit her, she looked at me and said she loved me. I headed towards her but I couldn't get to her. Other guardians grabbed me and we retreated." He looked back towards me. "There was nothing I could do. She knocked me a couple feet away and by the time I recovered, he already bit her and the guardians had forced me to come with them."

I decided to tell him what I was thinking about earlier on how to get Rose. "I was thinking we should recreate the night on when she got awakened. This way, she won't see it coming when we stake her and restore her soul."

Dimitri looked at me thoughtfully. "It's worth a shot. I know she won't be expecting that to happen, but this is Rose we are talking about. She isn't just any strigoi; she was one of the better guardians around."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I haven't realized that!" I was starting to get frustrated. "We need to hurry up and put this plan to action. We just need to find her…"

"Is there some sort of surveillance system where we can put her picture on a computer and it will find her?" Dimitri asked thoughtfully.

"Not to my knowledge. Talk to the guardian council and find out. By the order of the Queen, you are to do everything in your power to find her at any costs." I commanded in a queenly way. Dimitri nodded and was off. I walked back inside where the others were waiting.

"Where is Dimitri?" Christian asked. "The Queen sent him on a private mission." I informed not just him but everyone in the room. They looked puzzled but didn't push for information, for which I was glad. I didn't want to discuss what was talked about with Dimitri.

With a smile on my face, I sat back down and looked at the others. "After this, I think we should all get some rest. It's been quite a disappointing day."

"I'll say," remarked Eddie. "We really need to eliminate Rose.. As much as I love her, if we can't restore her, we have to, um.." Eddie started saying until my look gradually got darker. He took a drink of water, looked at me and started talking. "When Dimitri was strigoi, she wanted to restore him after she found out a way. However, when you were in jepordy, all that planning went out the window because she knew who was more important. Lissa, I'm speaking for dhampire Rose when I say this: if all else fails, we have no choice but to kill her. You all seen her. She was faster and a lot stronger. I want her back just as much, but we have to consider the alternative if this operation goes stale."

There was silence for a long time. Everyone looked around, feeling awkward. No one wanted to say Eddie was right, but no one wanted to say he was wrong either. For what it was worth, Eddie was right. I am Queen and if something happens to me who knows what would happen to our society? I must be protected at all costs. I just pray that this alternative never happens.

"We should get Ms. Karp-err, Mrs. Tanner to help out." Adrian said.

I smiled at him. "That is a great idea. We can use all the magic we can get our hands on."

"Maybe a few more fire users and an air user or two," Christian suggested. "Instead of doing defensive magic on strigoi, we should do offensive magic. We can make up a plan on what to do to corner her and make her not move."

"Great idea." Adrian commented.

I nodded. "Yes, this sounds more aggressive than what I had in mind. I like it." Secretly, it scared me. What if we ended up frying her instead of saving her? But I knew that when I restored Rose spirit will heal her soul as well as her body, as long as I got to her in time.

Soon everyone dispersed to their sleeping quarters and I went to the drawing room to think on what we should do, as well as to wait to hear from Dimitri. I have been to a couple of Christian's classes on defensive magic for moroi and it was impressive. I was so proud of him for getting so many people to practice defensive magic and not completely relying on dhampire. In all honesty, I believe that we should be fighting alongside dhampires with our magic. After all, they are not just after moroi.

I sighed and sat down. I had some defensive and offensive magic books that I have been reading to help out with Christian's classes, as well as my own magic.

I read the book and focused. Closing my eyes I summoned wind.

Within a few moments, air was whirling around me. Next, I called fire but the damn element would come at will. I stopped the air magic and summoned fire a fireball in the palm of my hands. I closed my eyes and focused again, within moments a small fireball formed. Trying to maintain to element, I summoned air, but the second I summoned it, the fireball went out.

I let out a frustrated moan.

I tried it again and again. On the seventh time I failed, I got so frustrated that I used air magic to blow the book off my desk. Dimitri walked in right as I did it, then I summoned fire magic and made a circle around it.

That gave me an idea.

"Impressive, your majesty." Dimitri said with a smile.

Bringing up my arm, I wiped sweat from my forehead with my forearm. Using a lot of magic uses a lot of energy for us moroi. I smiled. "It's weak and needs work, but its improving. Although my element is Spirit, I can still wield all the other elements to a degree like any other moroi can. I just need to work on it to be a little better. It could save my life one day. What have you found out."

He nodded in agreement and got to business. "There is a way we can find her, but not by the way you described. We can monitor phone lines and even her bank account. I checked her bank account already she had closed it a while after she was turned. So I have people looking for her new account, however the problem with this is that she could have made up a new identity. There are so many scenarios to this."

There was a moment of silence. Both of our minds are racing, and I could hear his pulse racing wildly. This new information was too much for us to handle.

"What would you think she would do?"

He slid his fingers through his hair, telling me how stressed he was over this. "I think we should have a team of people listening to phone lines for her name to come across simultaneously searching for her bank account. If we find her bank account, we can see her transactions and find her location from that. Check major credit card companies even."

It was a good idea, but it feels like that can take too long. We need to find someone who can track her, magically.

"Let's try it." I kept the magic part to myself. I don't know if anyone has that kind of ability, but it's worth a try.

"Already have people on it." Dimitri responded quickly. "I'm going to try and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for all of us."

"I agree."

Dimitri bowed to me and I watched him as he left the room. Part of my brain recognized that he was leaving to the apartment him and Rose shared. My heart went out to him. I have no idea how he is still living in that apartment when there are so many memories of them together. If Rose was Christian, I'd go a little insane. I looked at the door for a few more moments then turned back to what I was doing before Dimitri told me the news about looking for Rose.

Taking a deep breath to channel my innermost focus, I remembered on how frustrated I was that it wasn't working and how when I used my magic, the intensity of it increased my wind. Maybe by being angry and frustrated I can channel both at once. In order to get frustrated, I had to keep trying. So I did. I tried over and over until I was both mentally and physically drained and frustrated. I tried for what seemed the hundredth time.

I called on fire and made a big fireball in my hands, but as soon as I called even the slightest bit of wind, the fire went out.

"What the hell am I doing wrong?!" I shouted, panting because I was using so much magic and energy. I felt like I could sleep tomorrow's entire day away.

"Try having a base." A familiar voice said in the doorway.

I frowned at Christian. "What if I don't have that when the time comes?"

Christian shook his head. "The only way you can create and call all elements at the same is if you are specialized in all four- err, five elements. No one can be specialized in all of them. If they did, they would go insane."

Letting out a frustrated sigh because I knew he was right, I turned from him and sat down. "What good am I if I can't-" I started by Christian shut me up by taking my hand. A simple touch from him calmed me. He was my own personal balm.

"Lis, you can't. I don't want to sound like an unsupportive boyfriend, but you really can't. If you did, then I'd be worried. Improve your magic, but do not over due it. If you do, you'd be in a bad situation." Both of us knew what that 'bad situation' would be; my magic would be worn out and wouldn't be able to use it to any helping degree and spirit darkness would become an even bigger threat then it already is now.

"You're right." I frowned. "As usual."

Usually he'd smile whenever I acknowledge he was ever right about something, but this time he didn't. Instead he gave me a very comforting hug. The kind of hug that encourages you, yet expresses sympathy and empathy. "I want her back too." He said. "But she wouldn't be happy with you if she knew how much magic you are using just to get close to saving her." Then he took a good look at me, like he is trying to read my mind.

"Why are you trying to improve the elements that you're not specialized in?"

"There is always room for improvement." I said defensively.

It took him a few moments to reply, because his blue eyes were looking for any hints. "Yes, but you are trying harder than you should be just for improving." He finally said. "What is your motive?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do I have to have a motive just to improve?"

His eyebrows moved up in exasperation. "You?" Christian nodded. "Yes. You are Queen Lissa. Your main focus should be our government and people, not a single strigoi. I don't mean to be rude and so blunt, but I have to warn you that if the wrong people hear about the operation you are encouraging and are part of, your subjects just may riot and over throw you as Queen. I don't want to see that happen to you. I know you are capable of great things and Rose would want you to do that instead of focusing on her."

I sat down behind my desk on my luscious dark red oak with red velvet cushion chair. Christian was right that I have to be careful. "What do you propose I do?" I asked him, because my only focus was restoring Rose's soul.

"Let us worry about Rose."

I shook my head. "She is my best friend."

Christian's face hardened and he approached my desk. "Do you realize the danger you will be putting yourself through. This is Rose Hathaway. She is an ex- guardian of the royal guard. Royal. Does that mean anything to you LIssa? She is more badass than any other guardian we know of besides Dimitri. And she has learned everything from him. Who knows what other tricks are up her sleeve. She is smart and now, she is evil. She will stop at nothing!" He slammed his fist down so hard on my desk that he left a big imprint of his hand and several glass ordainments on the desk fell and shattered.

"We almost had her Christian!" I shouted, standing up. I was slightly shaken over what Christian told me. He was right, but so am I. "All we need is another element of surprise!"

"So that is why you are trying to improve? To shock her?" Christian shook his head. "That's not going to work." He barked out so loud that several guardians came rushing in. Adrian followed suit.

"What is going on in here?" Adrian demanded along with a few guardians.

"Its nothing." I said. "Leave."

The guardians bowed and left, closing the door after them. Adrian ignored my command and came forward. "What is really going on my Queen?"

Christian relayed what we were talking about and his eyes widened in shock. "Lissa… that is insane. The more magic you use-"

I cut him off. "This is more about Rose than me. I am being careful and I know what I am doing."

"Do you?" Christian said, but his tone said already said the answer. I didn't.

"I do! I am queen, damn it! Do not order me around!"

This was the first time I had ever used my authority around them. They were shocked.

Adrian was the first to recover. "I think it is a good idea," Adrian acknowledged, "but with all due respect, it is not worth the cost on yourself." He bowed and left, not wanting to risk an argument with me.

Christian and I faced off. I didn't want to fight with him, but I knew what I was doing was the right thing to do. I am Queen so no one should question my actions, however, Christian felt otherwise.

"I'm going to bed." Christian said. He bowed and left me in my drawing room alone and very pissed off.

**Rose**

The Lexus was a newer vehicle, so they would have a tracker on it. Plus, rich people always had that kind of insurance on their most expensive possessions. I had ended up parking it in a Pay-Less parking lot that was adjacent to a motel. I had to find cover because the sun was beginning to rise. I didn't want to be a pile of dust. I was also pretty exhausted from the fight with Daryl and the guardians. I deserved some sleep.

The next morning (9pm after sunset), I headed out for something to eat. I was starving. I couldn't exactly order room service. An evil smile came to my lips as I thought of how the motel would serve me people rather than actual food. I don't need that kind of publicity right now. I needed to head over to another state that is secluded…

I thought about Alaska, but that is too far away from Lissa and Court.

Bingo. Why not closer to court? No one would ever expect it. They would think I would have fled. Afterall, Billings was close to Court, but not as close.

Within a few days I was in Pennsylvania, about fifty miles away from Court. There was a small city that I took shelter in. I also knew some strigoi that I no doubt could fit in.

Dimitri and Lissa would never suspect me to be so close.

**What do you think about Lissa's idea? Is it the right thing to do or not? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here is the latest and greatest chapter for Strigoi Rose! I do believe I outdid myself on this chapter and I would appreciate your thoughts and comments! If you think I should add anything in the next chapter, please comment below and tell me. I'd love to hear from you! Thank you for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. **

It was ten o'clock at night on a Friday, human time. It has been four months since my encounter with Dimitri and Lissa and they have no idea that I am so close. The strigoi in this area that is near Court welcomed me with open arms… well, sort of; I had to kill their alpha. After that, then they welcomed me out of fear and took my orders that I barked out every once in a while. Life is good for me.

My very first instinct was to get financial security and a blood source. The recent deceased alpha had about six hundred thousand dollars to his name. I took that money and put it to use by creating a pool for us strigoi. By 'pool' I meant blood source. Together, we made a club for older teenagers and adults to come and party with their friends. We now had money flowing in and a food source that wouldn't stop coming in. With tonight being a Friday, unsuspecting partiers would be out looking for a cool place to hang out with their friends. Word of our club called Supernova, has gotten around. People keep coming and many bring newer faces. This is a dream come true for me, because I am beautiful and lethal with a brain of a mastermind and a gang of fellow strigoi that would follow my commands.

Or else.

I was in a cube in the club that I owned. My club had an upper and lower level dance floor with two bars on each floor on opposite ends. The walls were a medium gray color and had a neon green stripe that glowed and is about five inches wide and it ran along every wall. It was about a third of the way up the wall. I thought being in the middle wouldn't add class, but the one one-thrid up on the wall, which would be about 4'5" high. On every wall was a dark purple light spaced about four feet apart, so that it made every white shirt glow. However, my club would be dark enough to make sure that no one sees our red eyes. I would have the strigoi in my group wear colored contact if I think we were in danger of our identities being found out. That would ruin my clubs status as being "hot." Not to mention guardians would raid the place and that would force me to shut down business…

The dance floor was in the middle of the club and is in the shape of a diamond, with several poles so women can dance on them at each end of the diamond shape. The outside of diamond are where the long leather couches are, so people could sit down and relax. Beyond the couches are twelve private cubes people can rent out. Each cube has one glass table and two leather couches across from them. Under the glass table is a fire pit that his strictly propane. The fire pit has an iron fence above it as well as a small bubble glass so nothing can get dropped in it and cause a fire. The table is above the fire pit so that no one gets burned and also for looks. This way, you look down and you can see a small fire. There are also black heavy drapes before the cube so that the renter can close them for privacy.

In the past two months we've had about three thousand people come in a weekend, which meant money for me.

"Pete." I commanded his presents by saying his name in a silky tone that everyone of my fellow strigoi has learned to be afraid of. Even though music was blaring, he could hear me. Pete was by my side in an instant. The drape that was concealing me from the dance floor, he left open in his urgency causing me to be exposed to curious eyes. He was beta of the last alpha here. I called them alpha and beta because as soon as I came here they looked like lost wolves looking for something to eat. The alpha had no sense of vision or direction. He was a pathetic excuse of a leader. Even more pathetic, he didn't know how to fight. It wasn't hard to take him out; it was a cake-walk.

"How can I be of use to you Rose?" His red eyes glowed while his short light brown hair was spiked up for the night. He had black leather pants on with a red muscle shirt. He was cute, but couldn't be older than twenty when he was turned.

"How is the club looking tonight?"

"It's still early. Not many people are here yet. I wouldn't suggest feeding right now. Give it about two hours."

I nodded. "Wise."

"Anything else?"

"Make sure the others are following my orders on when and how to feed. If they don't, find me and I will eradicate them."

He gulped and nodded. "Anything else?"

"No. Go away." I said flatly and rudely. He was almost useless to me. I often wonder why I keep him around.

He turned and walked out, closing the drape behind him. All my efforts and hard work on this club are finally paying off. Who knew I'd be an owner of a new thriving club? Sure as hell not me.

All I have to do is wait for my club to lure someone that knows Queen Vasilisa and I will leave clues that I am here. Once she believes there to be a lead here, she would send Dimitri and maybe Eddie or my mother to investigate. Then I'll slowly turn them; one by one. They won't see it coming.

A few hours passed by and my club became packed with humans, dhampires and moroi. The strigoi that are in my group started to mingle and dance with their unsuspecting prey. I went to the bar and asked for a "drink." I'd look a little odd if I didn't have a drink in my hands at one point during the night just in case someone watches me. I also had on a tight white, shimmery dress that stopped mid thigh. Only someone that had a body liked mine could wear this dress and pull off being sexy and comfortable. I didn't doubt at least one person had their eye on me all night tonight.

As I was walking through the crowed, a muscular human man about the age of twenty-eight blocked my path.

"Excuse me." I said harshly, glaring at the man. How dare he be in my way? He had seen me coming closer.

"I was told you were the one I had to talk to you about apple pie." He said in a husky voice. So husky, he almost sounded like he was interrogating me.

I looked him dead in the eyes, almost glaring at him. Great, I thought

Apple pie was code for drugs. We not only owned a club, but we dealed with drugs. We were the biggest running drug compound around. We had a lot of private contacts and even more clientele who didn't know who they were getting their latest fix from. We are very good about remaining low key. That being said we rarely dealed inside the club because it would be too risky. This isn't a foreign country that didn't care if you did drugs or not. This was still the United States. "You got cash?" I asked, eyeing his body. I know he saw me sizing him up, but he probably thought I was intimidated by his size. If only he knew what I was actually sizing him up for. He was well toned and would probably be good in-

"Yes." He answered quickly.

I really didn't like the idea of dealing in my club. I didn't want to risk being shut down, but I could hardly resist a little extra cash coming in. "Follow me." I answered. I swayed my ass in a very sexual manor, trying to get his attention more on me than the matter at hand. He was my prey tonight and I was going to have some fun with my food.

He followed me out of the crowed and up to the second floor where it was just as crowded as the one down stairs. About one hundred yards later, we came to my office. I took a set of keys out of my purse that matched my dress and opened the glass door. My office was all glass, but the glass was bullet proof and sound proof (same kind as when Dimitri was strigoi and I when I was trying to escape) as well as pitch black so no one could see through it. I ushered him inside and locked the door after him so that he couldn't escape and no one could come to the rescue.

I walked forward and towards a filing cabinet that was behind my desk. He sat on a couch that was before my desk. I turned to him. "How much do you want?"

"Whatever two hundred dollars will give me in roofies."

My eyebrow went up at that. I suspected him to be here for heroin. I shrugged my shoulders, leaned down so that he got a good view of my ass. My hemline was short, so if I bent down far enough he would tell I was going commando. I picked up the drugs and handed it to him.

He took it and weighed it in his hand. He seemed thrilled at the weight and paid me in cash. I walked over to my desk, took out a marker that told me that the cash was authentic and put a line through it. The color stayed the same telling me the cash wasn't fraudulent. I then put it in the filing cabinet where the drugs were and locked it.

I turned around to face him, but that was as far as I got because he was right in front of me.

"So you're the owner of the club."I let him corner me up to the wall, so that I was now between him, the filing cabinet and the wall.

I smirked. Here he thought he was the predator. "That I am."

His hands were on me in a harsh manor. He started at my waist and slid down until he cupped my ass. "No one told me it was a young hot woman. What a dangerous job to have for such a beautiful damsel."

I smirked again and he seemed to be a little shocked. "Oh, I wouldn't describe myself as a damsel."

Before he could act, my hands undid his pants and brought them down to his ankles. "Now, is there something you wanted?" I asked him.

**LEMON**

He kicked his pants and shoes off and carried me to the couch. As soon as he sat me down and took my dress off, his hands were everywhere and soon inside me.

It has been too long since I'd last had sex. This man's fingers were big enough to be a dick! I couldn't get over how big they were. When he added another I screamed. He slowly went in with two fingers, then went fast and faster until I hit an orgasm. I had one high after another. He soon went down on me and mimicked sex. He seemed of liked the way I tasted because he kept going at it for what seemed like an hour and I went wild; my moans almost turned to screams. I almost bit him I was enjoying it so much. Biting him would have been the ultimate high. My hands were in his hair, making him stay down there and keep doing what he was doing.

He flopped me around to where I was on all fours then he came inside me. He wasn't gentle about it either. He slammed in me hard and kept going harder and harder. "Oh baby." He would say every once in a while followed by a few moans. He seemed to have an endless length. I leaned over to see how big he was and it looked to be about thirteen inches or more.

"Harder." I demanded in a moan, wanting to feel all of him inside me. I was almost at another climax. I didn't think he could go any harder than that, but it doesn't hurt to demand it.

He flipped me on my back. My body was on the arm of the chair, exposing my chest to him simultaneously giving him an easy access to the part he wanted most, because my legs were dangling. He bent my knees by lifting my ass up a little bit and slamming so hard into me, I screamed. His fingers dug into my hips to keep me in place and I liked the pain. This position allowed him to go in deeper, causing me to lose my breath.

Sex with this man was better than with Dimitri! He was wild and naughty and hard. He was pure lean muscle, where Dimitri was… Dimitri. He was all about pleasing me and all this "love" nonsense. The hell with that! I wanted hard and fast! This was what I have been missing. This is the best sex of my entire existence!

"That hard enough for you, baby?" He asked as he slowed his thrusts to ask the question. "Am I big enough for you?" He did one long thrust and it felt like he grew another couple inches inside me causing me to moan in response.

"Again." I demanded as he grabbed my breast and leaned down and put it in his mouth. With his other hand, he rubbed my other nipple. I moaned again.

This man was a sex god!

As if he couldn't get any more amazing, he stopped sucking my breast and started thrusting slow at first and then faster and harder. My moan turned into another scream. He seemed to of liked that, because he repeated it several times until he went off inside me.

He moaned and I screamed.

"You were amazing!" I moaned. "Do it again."

He laughed and when he spoke, his voice was hard because of all the action that took place. "Definitely, I liked your moans and your screams. I could listen to it all night long."

I wanted his blood more than anything. Usually I would take it, but I wanted him again. So instead of draining him dry, I offered him a free whiskey.

He accepted and drank it down quickly. I made small talk with him and offered him several more shots of whiskey that had drugs mixed in so that he wouldn't remember what I was about to do to him. When he had a good amount in him and I seen that he was getting drowsy, I had him lay down on the couch.

"What are you about to do to me? Ride me? I'd like that." He laughed. He was dangerous and very seductive; all very good qualities in a man, human especially.

"I'm going to give you the ultimate high, baby." I said, flashing him my fangs. He didn't see my fangs, because he was too busy playing with my breasts.

"Oh yea? What are you going to do to me?" He asked with a dopy grin on his face.

**END OF LEMON!**

I leaned in and bit him in an inconspicuous spot. He yelled out in pain, but slowly turned into a moan as soon as the endorphins kicked in. I stopped before I drank too much. I wanted to drink more of his blood, but great sex like that is hard to come by and I wanted more of it.

He laid there passed out on the couch. I put my shimmery white dress back on and left my office, locking it behind me. It was around one-thirty in the morning according to a huge grandfather wooden clock on the side of a nearby wall. The club was still hopping, but it wasn't as packed as it was before.

Drunk people were dancing and spilling drinks on the floor. I mentally patted myself on the back for a marble floor instead of a wooden floor or even carpet. As I passed a group of men, a guy fell onto the ground, pushing another guy and him spilling his beer on his date. The guy turned around, ready to make that bastered pay when he saw he was on the ground. He helped him up, then punched him in the gut and walked away. I rolled my eyes. Humans.

"Hey boss, did you find that guy?" Valery, one of the strigoi in my group, came up to me. She was moroi before turning. According to her, she turned willingly and massacred her family. I personally think she made it up. She was as thin as broomstick, but had a face of a model. Valery had jet black straight and thin hair, making her red eyes really pop. She could have passed for a witch in colonial times.

"Yes." I said, feeling bored just by talking to her. It was strange to me that from the second she comes into my presents, she instantly annoys me. Why haven't I killed her yet?

"He was fucking hot!" She said excited. "Looked tasty too."

"Best sex I ever had." I said flatly, telling her not to dive too deep into the subject.

She ignored my tone of warning and had a wicked grin on her face, showing her prominent boney cheek bones and fangs. "Did his blood taste as good?"

I smiled a very cruel smile, showing her my fangs in a threatening manner. "Even better. Getting the blood pumping like that is almost better than sex. Some men it is better, but this man? No."

She sighed. "The next one is mine."

I shrugged, not caring. "This one is mine." I said stating him as my property.

She looked at me confused. "You didn't kill him?"

I shook my head. "No. I want to keep this one around for a while. He is locked in my office. No one is to disturb him or give him trouble." She nodded, but it looked like she was questioning what I was doing.

I glared at her. "What?" I said flatly.

She looked down at the ground. "I just feel like that is a little too risky."

I slapped her so hard, blood came out of her mouth and her fangs cut her lip. "Never question my judgment. I know what I am doing."

"Of course, my apologies." She said and walked away while holding her jaw.

I absolutely hate it when people question my actions. If one person questions my actions, then they would take a stand and that could be dangerous for me and treacherous for them because of what I will do.

People moved out of my way as I headed to my private cube when they saw the dangerous look on my face. I ordered Pete to get me dinner and he brought back a young girl, high off her ass. I bled her dry and had Pete take care of her when I was finished.

Several hours later, the club was closed for the day and almost done cleaning up. I decided to go up to my office and check on my little pet. I opened the door, this time leaving it unlocked as I closed it behind me. He was still sleeping on the couch. I decided to only put the back lights on. This way the light wont wake him up and it won't hurt my eyes. As a dhampire, my eye sight was much better than 20/20 vision and could see a little better in the dark than your average human. However, being a stirogi, I can see completely in the dark without a problem. This is why it hurt to have any florescent lights on. Unfortunately, for us strigoi, they were standard lights anymore.

I decided against waking him up. I didn't even know his name and I also had work I needed to get done. I had deliveries I needed to set up and for my clientele, as well as order a new truck delivery of alcohol. I had enough for the weekend, but not for the following weekend and I liked having everything done early so it is not forgotten.

I just as I finished my phone calls, sex god woke up. He stretched and flexed his arms as he looked at me. He was sizing me up, probably recalling what we did last night.

"I don't know your name." He stated.

"I don't know yours either. Tell me." I didn't mean to come out harsh, but it did. I cleared my throat and raised my eyebrows when he didn't respond fast enough for my liking.

"Thoren. My friends call me Thor."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, because it fit him so perfectly.

"I'm Rose, successful business owner of Supernova." This time, I made my voice silky so I wouldn't scare him off.

He smiled. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I thought your name would have been Aphrodite." He laughed and I did too, very pleased someone would think that about me. "Will I see you again?" He asked me, eyeing my chest.

"I'm counting on it. Same time tonight?" It was suppose to be a question that I asked, but it came out as a demand.

He smiled wickedly at me, liking that I was demanding it rather than questioning. "Sounds good to me."

"Give me your number." I said, holding out a pen.

He came up to my desk, taking the pen and scratched numbers down on a piece of paper.

**LEMON**

Then he came up to me and slid his hand up my inner thigh, stuck two huge fingers inside me and kissed me hard. Clearly he remembered last night. At least, the part I wanted him to remember.

A moan escaped my lips and we ended up repeating what we did last night for over an hour. This time, instead of having wild sex on the floor or on the couch, he pinned me against the wall and on the glass. He also liked spreading my legs wide apart. His hands were like magic again, everywhere and inside. He especially liked going over my clit and getting the moaning and screaming that occurred simultaneously thrusting inside me. When we finished, my legs were like wet butter noodles. He seemed of liked the effects he caused on me.

**END LEMON **

We stood up to put our clothes back on. As soon as I was standing, he slapped my ass and proceeded to put his clothes on.

When we were done, I sat down in my chair again about to get back to business when he spoke again. "If I needed to get a hold of you, how do I reach you?"

"You can find me here."

"If you are not here?"

"Then you can wait." I said it like a warning. Man, humans are annoying.

He smirked at me, not being the least bit intimidated by me and left the building. The best part about my office is that it had a shower room inside it. I quickly dressed for the night knowing that I wouldn't have time to get ready later. It was about sunset when Pete came into my office, waiting for my orders. I was sitting at my desk on the phone when he barged in. He sat down on the couch, patiently waiting for me to finish.

"I have clients that are meeting you at Clark Street. That is near the abandoned pencil factory for a shipment of heroin. I have you set to meet them there at 8:45pm." As I spoke, I put a four inch by seven inch card board box on my desk. "If they are not there on time, leave. If they are you ask them the code and if that is correct, take the money first and count it and then give them the package." I looked him over, wondering if I should trust him with this again. "Do not forget this time. Even though you are faster and stronger than any human, I don't want the humans to get suspicious. I had to take care of your mess last time you screwed up. Do not make me do it again, because if you do you won't live to see tomorrow."

He nodded, grabbing the box and fleeing my office. The other people (and by people I mean strigoi) in my group were getting ready for opening the club for another wild night. I walked down stairs and the strigoi stopped talking amongst themselves and focused on working. There were two female blonde workers and four male workers. One of the males was a buff red head and the other was a dark brunette with a medium built. The women were both blonde and were supermodel skinny with big chests and a perfect butt.

I looked around; making sure everything was clean and almost ready. I walked the perimeter of the walls to make sure all the broken glass from last night was picked up. As I came closer to a corner that was on the darker side, I picked up a certain sent. I came closer to it and seen a splatter of blood on the wall. It was closer to the ground, telling me that once the strigoi was finished feeding, he or she pushed them up against the wall to hide the neck so people would think the victim passed out drunk. Being strigoi, you can smell certain things in the blood. From the smell of the blood, there was a quality that I became use to smelling: fear. Someone fed in my club when there were witnesses.

I was enraged! I walked up to the workers, seeing red in my vision. "Who fed in my club last night?" I was furious and they all knew it. They visibly gulped.

"I did not Rose." The beefy red-head said. He squared his shoulders and continued defending himself. "I had the night off."

Knowing his schedule, I turned to the others. "Which one of you?"

One of the girls, Viviane, looked me dead in the eyes "I did, but no one was in the club when I fed. I followed your rules. Check the cameras if you don't believe me."

"What did you do with the body?" I was itching to grab her throat and tear it out!

"I put him in the junk yard right after I was done… it will be a while before they find him." Under any other circumstances, I would have found it hilarious and ironic that she put a body in the junk yard.

I don't trust anyone. Therefore, not believing her, I returned to my office and checked the surveillance footage. Her story of no one seeing her feed checked out, so I assumed that she was telling the truth. I didn't care what happened to the body, just as long as no one seen a dead body leave my club or that there isn't one in the dumpsters outside my club.

Time passed and before I knew it the club was open again for a wild Saturday night party with a live band. I was busy making sure that we had plenty of alcohol in stock when people started coming in and the band started to play. The people dancing with their pulses racing, reminded me on how hungry I was becoming.

Thoren should be here tonight, a part of my brain reminded me. I was looking forward to tonight.

I was in my own private cube, but this time the drapes were open and had several of my fellow strigoi sitting with me with their human "dates." I was on my way up to the bar when I seen Thoren enter my club looking incredibly handsome and delicious.

I always watched the front door, because I wanted to keep an eye on who entered the club to see if it was someone from my recent past. Thoren was also dressed up this time when I seen him. He had on a silky bright blue long sleeve shirt that seemed to match his eyes with black slacks to match. His icy blue eyes searched the crowed until they came upon me. He had on a genuine smile, like he was happy that I was here. He moved around the crowed until he came beside me.

"How are you tonight, my sweet Rose?" He took my hand and kissed it. Not only easy on the eyes, but he knew how to play the game. Something told me that this guy wasn't a gentleman; he knew how to play the dating game with multiple partners. I could sense it.

"Sweet huh? You obviously don't know me." I gave a harsh, quick laugh.

His smile became taunic and said "So your thorns are sharp, huh?"

If only he knew. "Whatever you want, it's on the house." I said to him.

He smiled and took a good look at me and I knew I looked damn good. I had on a dark red, shimmering halter dress that gave me an hour glass figure. It had a low hem line, which stopped on the upper thigh. The dress had a slit in shape of a triangle that went down to my belly button and V'ed outwards to where they became straps giving a nice tease of my breasts. The dress had an attached necklace that had a gold chain with a big circular diamond the size of a quarter that looked remarkably real. It hung down between my breasts. For accessories, I had on tear drop diamond earrings with a matching bracelet that went around my wrist three times with a silver thread chain with multiple diamonds within the chain.

"Thanks." He said, but he was eyeing my exposed chest. In a bold move, he reached under my dress and rubbed my nipple. As quick as he rubbed it, he pulled away. "A little tease to what is to come."

I almost laughed. "I know what is to come." But you don't, I wanted to add.

Just as I was about to turn towards my office, out of habit I looked at the door and did a double take. I for a second I thought my eyes were deceiving me. Thoren must have noticed the change in my mood, because he too looked at the door.

I had a mini stroke, because before I knew it a familiar dhampire and moroi walked into my club. The moroi had bright blue eyes with black hair and the dhampire hand sandy brunette hair with a moderate build to him. Eddie Castile and Christian Ozera walked back into my life.

My plans were beginning a bit sooner than I imagined they would. I was excited as I was thrown. I was thrown because I didn't expect it to happen this quickly.

I quickly recovered and took Thoren to the dance floor, quickly changing my evening plans. I needed the boys to see me in order to get things going.

My plan was now set in motion and the fun is just about to begin.

**Please review by commenting!**

**If you think I should add anything in the next chapter, please comment below and tell me. I'd love to hear from you! Thank you for reading my story.**

**I do believe I outdid myself on this chapter and I would appreciate your thoughts!**

**Commenting also gives me an idea as to how many people are really reading my story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to post another chapter. **

**A friend of mine had passed away and it has been a very hard week. Monday August 3****rd**** will be a week that my friend has been dead. Please be patient with me. I'm still grieving over my loss. He was a wonderful guy. We were best friends since high school… **

Thoren and I were at the end of the dance floor, where the boys can see me dance. Eddie would spot me right off the bat with my pale composure.

Thoren's hands were all over my body in all the possessive places a man can touch a woman. He cupped my right ass cheek, while his other hand was sliding all over my left side, even going into my inner thigh and up to the sweet spot. I turned around, to where my back was facing him and swayed my hips back and forth, but he made me grind up against him. Turning around, made it to where the boys could see my face perfectly.

I started grinding on him hard, Thorens hands came and cupped both my breasts. While that was occurring, Eddie Castile looked right into my eyes. I gave him a bone chilling smile and flashed my fangs. I could make out his exact words to Christian, even if I could hear him say my name over this loud thudding music.

"Rose is here." And just like that, Christian snapped into attention. He surprised me. I thought he would have retreated out of the club. Instead, Christian stood up tall and scanned the crowed until his eyes laid on mine. Before Christian seen me Thoren let go of my breasts, but right as Christian's eyes were on me, Thoren's hands slid up my ass and cupped my breast again. I gave Christian the same smile I gave Eddie; I easily ignored Thoren's sexual advances easily. He visibly gulped and I swore I seen him shiver out of fear.

I turned around and grabbed Thoren's hand, practically dragging him to my office. I wanted to use Thoren to rile up Christian and Eddie. Watching me hunt for dinner is bound to scare them… as well as enrage them.

Thoren and I went up the flight of stairs, weaving in and around people in a rush. It took Christian a few moments to understand what I was doing. Eddie, however, jumped into action several seconds after I left the dance floor, knowing full well what I was about to do.

Eddie was gaining on us, so I started pushing people out of my way. Several women in heels were to slow for my fast movements and got pushed out of my way. Eddie, wasn't being nearly as rude as I was. I could hear him murmur "excuse me," and "pardon me." I reached my office in record time while Eddie was still weaving in and out of people.

I rolled my eyes as I shut the door of my office and locked it behind me. Guardians are always so damn polite. If they learned to be rude once in a while, they'd actually gain on us strigoi.

Thoren didn't waste any time in touching me. He wanted to take my clothes off, but I didn't let him. I needed to be clothed for what I was going to do. I let Thoren have his way with me, and while he did, Eddie started banging on the door. Had it been a regular door, he would have busted right inside. My office door was the equivalent of a volt door. No dhampire or strigoi could break through.

I couldn't stop smiling that all his efforts were void at this point. Somehow, that made sex much more enjoyable. My moans got louder and I knew they could hear, somehow that made Eddie pound on the door harder and faster.

When Thoren was done, he got dressed and I handed him some more drugged whiskey. I walked over to where the light switches were with Thoren beside me. Right beside the switches was a dimming and darkening button that allowed people to see inside my office. Unfortunately with the cost, I could only do one window, so it was the window closest to the door. I lightened up the darkened window just enough for them to see. No human could see inside, just moroi, strigoi and dhampire due to our keened senses.

I had Thoren in front of the window, giving them a view. Christian and Eddie were right beside it, seeing that the tinted window lightened up. I looked at both of them, flashing them the most sadistic smile imaginable and licked Thoren's neck where I planned on biting him. Eddie about lost it and started pounding on the glass.

"Want that high again, baby?" I asked him in a dangerous tone.

Thoren's skin got goosebumps, sensing the danger. His brain however, ignored his body's warning. "You know it!" His words were slightly slurred due to the drugs from the wiskey he drank.

Christian joined in on the beating after he heard his answer, but didn't do any good.

I bit into Thoren's neck hard. The last time I drank from Thoren, he jumped when I bit him; I was also being somewhat gentle. This time, I was being rough and he screamed in agony, trying to push me away. My strong strigoi strength kept his arms at his sides as I drank from his neck. All the while, my eyes never left the two boys on the other side of the glass.

Once I bit into Throen, Christian stopped beating on the glass and heated the glass up with his fire magic. Eddie didn't stop beating on it when Christian heated the glass up. I could smell burned skin from Eddie's fists and forearms.

I stopped drinking from Thoren before I bled him dry. I didn't want to kill him just yet. I threw his body on the ground, right in front of me. I stepped over his body and put my hands on the hot glass and laughed when it burned me.

"You can never touch me. Tell your Queen I'm ready for her games." I flashed my fangs and let go of the glass. I let them seen how fast I could heal from the burns. My blisters from the hot glass healed within moments. I turned around, grabbed Thoren's body with one hand and easily tossed him on the couch.

Christian's face was horrified, where Eddie's was angry. He looked like he wanted to kill me. Christian and Eddie walked away.

I believe I found my next strigoi brother. Eddie.

**Eddie POV**

I walked out of the club angry as I had ever been in my life. I couldn't believe what Rose has become. She was using her body to her full advantage and it worked a lot better than I had anticipated. Men are weak creatures when it comes to our sexuality and Rose knew that.

Rose needed to be restored quickly. If that turned out to be impossible, then I know I was right. Rose needs to be killed, and I would have to be the one to do it. Dimitri will hesitate. He'd try and figure out a way that he won't have to kill her…just like Rose did.

Once we were outside the club and inside my green jeep commander, I called Dimitri.

"Belikov." He responded as soon as the phone rang the second time.

"Castile, we found her." I said.

There was a pause. "Come back to headquarters. I'll arrange a meeting with the crew and we can figure things out from there."

I agreed. I just hope things can happen the way we all want. I don't want to resort to killing her. Dimitri ended the call and before I knew it, we were on the road heading back to Court.

A few minutes of silence went by.

"Did you call anyone?" Christian asked.

"I called Dimitri. He is arranging a meeting on how to go about things. I have to deliver the message Rose gave us. This isn't something to mess around with. Like it or not, Rose is our worst enemy right now. She needs to be delt with by either spirit or stake…"

Christian gave me an alarmed look. "What are you saying Castile?"

"I'm saying, if things get bad and we can't restore her soul…"

Christian let out a big breath. "I agreed with what you said when we returned from Billings… Rose is more dangerous than what other people believe her to be. She is a trained guardian. I remember how amazing she was at fighting when she was dhampire… I can't imagine the power she has now."

"We can't tell Dimitri. I'm sure he already knows that he will have to do it, but I'm afraid that if it was her or Lissa…"

Christian shook his head. "That is where you are wrong, Eddie. Rose and Dimitri had this understanding that if either of them were to become a threat, that they would do whatever necessary under the circumstances. You need to have faith in Dimitri. He is a guardian too, and he takes his job very seriously."

"I'm not saying he doesn't. It's just feelings will get in the way of what is more important."

Christian stayed quiet, and I had a feeling he was still disagreeing with me.

Before we knew it, we were back at Court. The guardian at the gate let us enter after seeing our ID's. We went up to the guardian headquarters on the south end of Court. I forgot how big of a building the headquarters was. It was almost gothic with a grey stone walls. The meeting would be at the top of the building. I could tell Lissa was here by how many guardians were here, because the closer we go to the top, the more guardians I seen. The queen's guards wore a red pin on the collar of their black uniforms, and they were everywhere.

When Christian and I reached the top, we saw several guardian officials including Rose's mother, some royal moroi and even more guardians in a glass room waiting for our arrival. We went inside and Lissa rose out of her seat to greet Christian. Christian went straight to her side and gave her a quick hug.

"Be seated." Lissa said in a queenly manor after a few moments.

Everyone listened to her command.

Hans stood up and spoke. "Guardian Castile, we are told that you found former guardian Rose Hathaway."

I got out of my seat and took a military stance. "Yes sir."

"Where and how did you find her?"

"Lord Ozera and I went down Greenwood to meet up with one of his cousin's at a new club called Supernova. I volunteered to go with him. We arrived to Supernova at 0100. The club was two stories high, which enabled it to have two levels. There were about three strigoi there, searching for their next victim. One of them was Rose Hathaway. She had time to know her surroundings well enough to outsmart us."

"What you are saying is that Hathaway has been in this area for a while?"

"Yes sir."

"How long would you say?"

"I couldn't tell you exactly, sir. Our encounter didn't last long. However, she could have been there more than a month. I say this because she was very confident in her surroundings."

Hans looked troubled, but wasn't fazed by it.

"Guardian Daniels, find out who owns that club." Daniels had a computer in front of him with a bluetooth headpiece in his hear. He was fast at work on the computer instantly. Castile, is there anything else you can give us?"

I took a deep breath. "Rose knew her surroundings, and I think she may be staying somewhere near. She also gave me a message," I looked over at Lissa, "for our Queen."

I stayed silent.

"Well, what is it?" She asked impatiently.

I looked at Christian and he nodded.

"She told me that she is ready to play our game. She also said that she is untouchable."

Hans rolled his eyes. "All strigoi believe themselves to be untouchable."

"Don't underestimate this one." This came from Dimitri. He was next to Lissa looking stoic as ever.

"With all due respect Guardian Hans, listen to Guardian Belikov. Rose is a grave threat." Christian gave me a dangerous look at that last part.

It went quiet for a few moments. "Daniels, what have you found?"

"We have a problem sir." Daniels said, his brown eyes dumbfounded as well as looking a little bit flustered.

"What is it?" Hans came over to the computer screen and swore. "All of them?"

"Yes sir."

"What is it?" Guardian Hathaway demanded to know. "Care to share with the rest of us?"

Hans stood up. "It seems that your daughter has been quite busy. She is the owner of Supernova."

Lissa's face fell.

"Guardian Castile was right. She is an even bigger threat than I had anticipated. She not only does young Hathaway own that club, but from what the Alchemist had reported is that she is also a leader of her own colony. She killed the other leader and took over."

As Hans continued with what he was saying Janine Hathaway and Dimitri's faces got darker and darker.

"Bring up the blueprints of the club." Dimitri said. "I know this woman. She has made a fortress that we cannot penetrate."

"Lets just blow it up." Said a fresh graduated guardian.

"Absolutely not." Lissa harshly. "You blow that building up, then kiss your career goodbye."

"Guardian Love didn't mean anything by it, your highness." Hans defended the kid.

Lissa ignored him and looked at the blueprints. "Someone tell me what I'm looking at." She demanded like only a queen could.

It took a couple minutes to respond. "Looks like Roza is prepared for a war." Dimitri said, keeping his eyes on the blue prints. "She has several secret pathways to go in and out of the club. She has the state of the ark security system that she no doubt tested it herself. She will also have strigoi guarding the outside and one watching the security cameras."

"I'm reading these blueprints and from what I'm reading is that she has little fireplaces inside a little cubbie?"

"For looks, your majesty." Guardian Daniels said. "She has it protected over glass and instillation." He showed her where.

Lissa sighed. "So what do you guys believe would be the best action to take?"

"Not by force." I said. "Rose would be expecting that. As guardians we are trained to expect force from strigoi and that's why Rose would be waiting with backup. If we want to get her off guard, we need to take our time. Strigoi don't like waiting and I doubt Rose feels indifferent."

Several guardians agreed with me by nodding and some even said "agreed" and "yes."

"What would you say to having some dhampire women go under over to Supernova." Guardian Hathaway said. "We need an actual visual layout of the club. Rose knows this area way better than we thought, so we need to see what the inside looks like, the outside, the surrounding buildings, etc."

"What about Dimitri?" Christian spoke up for the first time.

"No." Dimitri said.

Guardian Hathaway looked at Dimitri. "I believe it would be more beneficial if you went to check things out. You knew Rose better than anyone besides Queen Vasilisa. You could detect something that the rest of us wouldn't."

Other people murmured and nodded, agreeing with Janine.

Hans quieted down the room and spoke. "Guardian Belikov will go to Supernova this Saturday night. Guardian Belikov will have a week to prepare for his mission. You will bring one other person with you of your choice. Report back as soon as possible." Guardian Hans had spoken making it final.

Dimitri didn't look very pleased but went with it. Why isn't he happy with the verdict? Hunting Rose was something he wanted to do, right?

"What about what Guardian Hathaway spoke of? Shouldn't we tip toe into me going in there first?"

"No." Janine spoke. "That will only get Rose more suspicious. She will pick up on women being there taking pictures of the walls and such. No, I think Lord Ozera's idea of sending you is much better."

I never once seen Dimitri look pained over an idea. I felt bad for him.

"I'll go with him." I said, looking at Dimitri. "If you want."

Dimitri nodded, having no problem.

"Then its settled then, Castile and Belikov will leave this Saturday for Supernova. You both will be wired with a mic and a camera."

"What about stakes?" Janine asked. "Uusally we don't carry stakes in that big of a public area."

"No. With Rose being this dangerous, they need to have their stakes on them at all times."

Everyone agreed, especially me. Rose had actually scared me tonight. I had never imagined she would be strigoi. Someone this dangerous shouldn't have a choice in being strigoi.

The meeting was adjourned. I headed over towards Belikov to talk about what was going to happen. I trusted Dimitri, but with Rose in the mix I had my doubts. Dimitri walked out of the room and headed towards the stairs.

"Belikov." I shouted. He turned towards my direction and waited for me to ketch up.

"I wanted to talk to you about the mission."

Dimitri nodded. "I was going to contact you later, but now works too. Lets go to a café and talk over some coffee."

I smiled. Rose told me that Dimitri loved his coffee. He preferred it black, but once in a while he added flavored cream. He headed over towards the café where Rose was arrested for assassinating Queen Tatiana. We sat down by the windows and away from the crowed. We both ordered coffee and some dinner and got to business. We talked about the best way to enter the club and what we should worry about.

"Do you think you can handle seeing her again?" I asked him.

"I was shocked to of seen her in Billings. The change in her appearance startled me more than you can imagine. We need to do something about her. You were right at dinner last night: we need to either kill her or restore her. She is the ultimate threat, especially to Lissa. Rose will eventually go after her and when she does, it will be chaotic and lethal."

I nodded, shocked at what he was telling me. I was expecting him to say to restore her at any cost. I guess Christian was right.

"Dimitri…"I was reluctant to tell him about her behavior with the human she was with.

"Yes?"

I played with the handle of my coffee cup. "I think there is something you should know. I don't want to tell you, but I'd rather you be prepared for it than be totally distraught."

"What happened?" He had on a pensive look that I actually admired.

"Have you ever seen Rose being absolutely wild?"

"I've seen her slightly drunk before."

I shook my head. "No. Where she uses her body."

He looked lost. His forehead wrinkled into a V shape. "She can be quite flirty… sexy even."

I nodded. "Rose was," I felt like an idiot for saying this to her boyfriend, "and still is a total sex object to men around her. Her body…" I gulped, wondering if he was going to pummel me for what I was saying.

"I know what you are getting at." Dimitri said, his voice going hard. "Rose is an incredibly attractive woman. She is sexy and smart. You're telling me nothing I don't already know."

This is so awkward. "Rose knows how to use her body to get what she wants."

"And?" Dimitri encouraged me to continue.

"She's doing just that at the club. At least, that is what she was doing tonight. In high school, she was very flirtatious to get the men she wanted. Most the time, she did because she played her cards right."

"Castile, what are you getting at?"

"Rose is literally sleeping with men to get blood. She is like a black widow."

Dimitri looked at me, and I swore he wanted to deck me. I wouldn't blame him for wanting to do that.

"I didn't want you to walk into the club on Saturday and not be prepared. If I were you, I'd rather someone give me the heads up."

I swore I seen his heart break. His shoulders, so straight, sagged down. I felt horrible, but it would be better for him to be prepared to see this.

Dimitri held out his hand and I shook it. "Thank you." He said.

I finished up my dinner and left to get some sleep before my shift started tomorrow.

**Rose POV**

For a while there, I thought I actually did kill Thoren. I was a little pissed off that he would be killed so easily. It would have been his fault that he was so fragile. Stupid human! However, within the next hour he came around and started to move.

"What the fuck?" He asked, moving around my office looking sore. He stretched his muscles a little bit, but stopped and put his hands and his forehead. "What happened Rose?"

"You drank too much." I stated like it was obvious. "I was nice enough to give you drugs for your comfort."

"You drugged me?" He asked, slightly enraged.

I shrugged. "You needed it."

He grabbed my shoulder and went to slam me in the wall, but I quickly over powered him and he was the one being slammed into the wall.

"Let's get a couple things straight," I said, hissing at him. "I don't like you, I like your body. If you ever try to touch me out of anger again, I promise you won't live to see the next minute." I lifted him off the ground and stared into his eyes. "I only keep you around for a good time. Anything more would be a waste of my time and energy. If you make me angry, you won't like me. Stay on my good side or else."

I released him and he fell to the ground. I think I scared him…

I smelled a fowl living smell. I looked over at him and on the ground and found him sitting in a puddle.

Scratch that, I scared the piss out of him. Literally.

At this point, I really wanted to kill him. He was annoying me and now he disgusted me. "Get out of here before I do something foolish."

He scrambled to his feet and headed towards the door.

Moments before he got to it, I rushed over there and was there before he made it. His eyes went wide with fright. "Be here tomorrow by 10pm. If you aren't, I'll be looking for you. Trust me when I say that if you make me look for you, trouble will be headed your way."

He visibly gulped. "I'll be here." He rushed out of the office and ran out of the building.

I looked over to the puddle of urine and felt disgusted.

"PETE!" I yelled. He came rushing in and bowed before me. He sniffed the air and looked over at the urine. "Clean that up. Humans are disgusting."

"Where are you going, Rose?"

"I'm hungry and in a bad mood. Do you need to ask?"

He gulped and quickly got to work on cleaning up. I grabbed my jacket to cover up my skimpy clothes and left the building.

I started walking the streets and the allies for an unsuspecting victim. I found a homeless older man. He was looking at porn megazines when I walked up. I took off my jacket and he shot to his feet.

"I'm a little lost." I said innocently. I was scratching the spot between my breasts to get his attention on my body. I didn't even need to do that, but it wouldn't hurt.

He almost started drooling. He walked up to me and started talking. "Where are you trying to go?"

"Well, I was looking for something to eat. I'm also a little lonely… if you know what I mean." I looked at him from under my lashes in a flirtatious way and he almost had an erection from that.

"Do I look ok?" I asked innocently, spinning around. I acted like I dropped my jacket and bent down so he had a good look at my ass. He walked forward as I bent down and before I came up, his hand was on my hip.

"You look sexy. You must be Aphrodite."

I straitened up and smiled my charming smile at him. "Baby, if you touch me I can be anything you want."

His hands were everywhere. He loved playing with my boobs. He sucked on them and rubbed the other one at the same time. When he had enough of that he gave me an amazed look and took his pants of and then started stroking himself. That part disturbed me a little bit, but hey, whatever gives me a meal. He came back at me and started playing with my boobs, then he started playing with me down there.

"Lay on the ground." I whispered in his ear. He did as I commanded. I got on all fours and stared coming towards him, building up his anticipation. I swore I seen him grow harder from me doing that.

I started stroking his dick with my hands. He moaned and right as my lips touched the tip of his dick, my mouth went down to his thigh and my fangs went in deep. He started yelling out in pain, but my other hand held him down in place.

This was my victim tonight, and he was going to pay for how weak men are.

**So what do you think of Rose now? Total badass. Literally, because she is evil now.**

**Please don't forget that she is evil!**

**I don't want her to come off as a slut… She isn't one. This is just her way of trapping her prey.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. It will help me cope with the loss of my friend. To be honest, I'm still at the numbness and "this isn't real" phase. For those who don't know, there are 5 stages of greif. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for how long it's taken me to post another chapter. I also apologize for how short this chapter is. I will make up for it. I've been having a hard time with the passing of my friend. **

A group of four Alchemist rushed to the scene where there was screaming, and by screaming I mean bloody murder screaming. When they saw me, a strigoi, they started backing up slowly. They looked horrified by the scene in front of them. The despicable human that I chose as my dinner was almost dead. To the alchemist, I'm sure he looked dead. I could faintly detect a heartbeat with my strigoi hearing.

"Don't worry, no alchemist is on my menu tonight." I told them. I looked at every face and saw a familiar one. Sidney Sage.

"Why, hello Sydney." I flashed her a dangerous smile, which included my fangs.

"Rose?" Sidney asked, looking puzzled with fright. Her golden tattoo on the side of her cheek seemed to glow in the dark. It was quite appealing. I wondered if it was real gold in her skin. If so, it would be valuable.

I smiled wider. "The one and only. Tell me, how is my dearest friend Queen Vasilisa?" I rose to my feet, snapping the human's neck like it was twig. All four alchemists flinched at the sound. He fell to the ground, limp before my feet. I felt blood slide down my chin and I felt sticky everywhere, especially on my knees and thighs. I'm sure I looked like I walked straight out of a horror film.

Sydney looked at her colleagues, like she should ask permission to talk before she proceeded. "Rose, you're strigoi now…"

I rolled my red eyes and sarcastically said "wow, you are observant."

The Alchemist kept backing up. I could hear screeching tires from two miles away, racing toward our direction. No doubt they were guardians.

I rushed up to Sydney. Her fragile human eyes couldn't keep up with my speed until I was face to face with her. I expected her to scream and run away, but instead she stayed where she was at and held her breath. Her eyes widened in shock and fear and I could smell her fear radiating off of her like she was a scented candle.

"You are going to do something for me, Sydney." A stray hair of hers came loose out of her perfect little bun. I reached up slowly, just to make her feel threatened. It worked, because her heartbeat picked up like she was running a marathon.

I tucked the stray hair behind her head and grabbed her hand. She tried to pull away, but I just held onto it tighter. When I did that she stopped struggling, probably because she knew that I was way stronger than her.

"You are going to take this man's body to guardian headquarters where the moroi queen can see him. If you fail at this, I will not only kill you, but I will kill every alchemist I come across. Understood?"

She gulped and started to shake. "Y-yes."

I released her and she ran towards her colleagues which were almost to the end of the ally just as the vehicle that were two miles away pulled up. The people that came out of the vehicle were guardians, but they weren't familiar guardians. They may have been assigned to protect the alchemist by our government.

I walked over to my victim, picked him up and threw him right at Sydney's feet.

"Take this trash and deliver it." I yelled, showing my fangs. I then took off as the guardians started shooting bullets in my direction. I could hear as the bullets came toward me and just like in a movie, I moved out of the way to see and hear it fly past me. I started bouncing off walls to move out of their way.

**Lissa POV**

I was with Christian in the study. My Queenly duties ended for the day and both of us were hard at work with practicing magic. I wanted to improve my magic by using offensive as well as defensive. I don't like Victor, but he has a good point. We use to be amazing warriors, fighting side by side with the dhampires. Now, we rely on them. Well, it's time to rise up and take a stand with the guardians. Christian agreed that he'd teach me some basic maneuvers that any moroi could handle. I planned on being better than the regular moroi; afterall, a Queen should be better than her subjects.

I also wanted to ketch Rose off guard with how much better my magic is now than when she seen me use it last.

I was learning how to lightly put my opponent on fire when Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Hans and Guardian Belikov came rushing into my study room. I paid close attention to Dimitri's face as he entered. He looked most distraught than the other two guardians.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded. "You are to knock on doors, not barge through them. Especially if you are coming into my house." I looked at Guardian Hans when I said this. I wasn't happy.

The men and Guardian Hathaway bent down on one knee. "Our apologies my Queen, but we have guests at the gaite that request your highness's presents most urgently."

"What guests? What is the meaning of this urgency?" I demanded to know. I put my hands on my hips. My red silk dress flowed with my every movement.

"It's regarding Rose." Dimitri said, his eyes darkening. He looked glum and that was enough to send me on edge.

I felt the blood rush out of my face. "What has she done?" My mind started to race. I thought the worst- she told the world about our race.

"We don't know. They won't say anything else until you are present, your majesty." Hans replied back quickly."

"Again, who are 'they?'?" I demanded as politely as I could. I was still upset that they didn't knock.

"The Alchemist." Guardian Hathaway replied back. "One of the Alchemists said they knew Rose from when she was a dhampire in Russia."

"Sydney Sage." I said back immediately. I took out a deep breath. "Something is wrong." I said to them. I looked over at Christian. "Come, we have to find the meaning of this urgent rendezvous, and what Rose has done." I said the last part with a heavy heart.

Christian was by my side in an instant. He held out his arm for me and I took it. Together all of us left the study and followed the guardians. My guard followed us as well. We got into a black Cadillac Escalade. Two black motorcycles, one on either side of the Escalade, two motorcycles in front and two behind us. I felt like I was the president of the United States.

While we were on our way, we were briefed on the three other Alchemists as well as the guardians that brought them here. Apparently the guardians that were assigned in the area were out patrolling when one of the alchemists sent out an SOS. That group heard the SOS and responded to find out what was wrong. Hans told me that was all the information they would give.

We reached the Hilton hotel and I was told that one of my guardians pre-arranged a suite so the Alchemist and I could talk in private where I would be safe.

We went up the elevator and went up. It felt like the elevator was going as slow as a slug. My mind was racing due to hearing Rose's name. Christian, sensing my anxiety, squeezed my hand.

"What has she done now?" I asked, worried.

Christian looked at me. "It's not Rose, Lissa. Our Rose would never do this. She swore to protect you. You need to remember that this thing inside her body isn't the Rose we know and love; it's an imposter, a very evil and hostel imposter."

A tear fell from my eyes. "If I had the power to rewind time…"

"No Lissa. What happened to her wasn't your fault. It happens to guardians all the time. Unfortunetly it happened to her. She would have wanted you to kill her the second she was turned. I doubt-"

Christian cut off. With every word he said, my chest felt heavier and heavier.

"Continue."

He pursed his lips, like he didn't want to, however he wouldn't defy an order from his Queen. Moments later he continued. "I doubt Rose would even want us to restore her soul after all the damage she has done."

I felt light headed. I couldn't imagine a world without Rose in it.

"What are you saying."

"Think about it Lissa. Remember what Dimitri was like after you restored him? No offence, but Rose is way worse than he ever was."

I looked over at Dimitri and his jaw looked clenched shut in a painful way. I wonder what he was thinking…

Suddenly the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. I felt like I got punched in a stomach after what Christian said. He did have a point, but Rose would want to live. Right?

We followed the guardians out of the elevator and through the hall to where the suite was.

We entered the suite and everyone stood up.

"Her royal highness Queen Vasilisa Leigh Rhea Dragonmire and Lord Ozera." Guardains Hans informed everyone in the room.

The guardians in the room bowed down on one knee and stood up, putting one fist to their heart and stood at military attention. The Alchemist, feeling like they should bow because everyone else was, bowed down to me and stood at attention.

"Sydney Sage." I said her name and she took a step forward. I held out my hand for her to shake. It wasn't a queenly gesture, but this was Rose's friend and a friend of hers is a friend of mine. It took a minute for her to shake it. Rose told me that she thought we were evil creatures of the night. She was probably hesitant on even being in the same room as us.

"I want to hear everything. Do not leave out any details. We are trying to ketch her." I demanded as I heading over to where there was a big rectangle cherry oak table with everyone tailing me. Ontop of the table was a huge black bag. It looked to of been seven feet long. I promptly ignored it, wanting to know what this was about Rose more than anything. Christian pulled out the chair on the end for me to sit down and he pushed it in. He sat on the other side of me while Sydney sat on the other chair closest to me. The other Alchemists sat beside her, filling up the one side of the table. The guardians that responded to the SOS sat down on the other side of the table. My guardians, including Dimitri and Janine stood around the table, waiting to the meeting to begin.

"We were on our way back to the hotel that we were all staying at." Sydney started the story. "We had an in-service that we were all required to attend. As we made our way back to our cars, all of us heard screams coming from an alleyway. We went to check it out, because the man's screams were agonizing to hear. It sounded like he was in a tremendous amount of pain. We came running. At first it looked like someone was wrapping his foot until we got closer."

I gulped. I could tell where she was going with this. It was Rose doing the torture. I eyed the bag, having a feeling what was inside of it now.

Sydney got up and unzipped the bag, a look of pure disgust on her face. She stopped opening the bag as soon as she revealed the man's face. She looked back at me and it was a minute until she found her voice. "Rose was the one I had seen with the man. She was dressed in the most indecent club wear clothes I've ever seen. She was like..."

"Let me guess, a black widow trapping her prey." Christian finished for her. "She looked like a goddess from hell?"

Sydney nodded and somehow found the strength to roll the black bag all the way down so that all of us could view the man's body. Everyone took a deep breath of horror. Some guardians even looked away.

The man's privates were covered up by a bloodied towel, telling us that she tore his manhood off. I could understand Sydney's disgust. The man had vampire bite marks all over his body. There wasn't a spot that she didn't left untouched somehow. If it wasn't bruised or torn up, it was bitten. Rose bit every main artery in the body; parts of his skin were ripped open by her fangs. She ripped so deeply that I could see arteries, veins and tendons.

The man's stomach was a different story. It looked like Rose literally tore it open with her hands. Pieces of flesh were torn from the body. Recalling my human anatomy, some of the man's organs weren't in the right spot and his intestines were shredded to pieces. His body smelled something fierce. I never actually smelled a dead body, and the smell was horrific.

I shivered and stood up, trying not to vomit. I covered my eyes, as if to rid the sight of this horror.

"Rose did this?"I asked mostly to myself out of shock and horror. Christian got up and held me in his arms. It took a few minutes for me to compose myself. I looked at Dimitri and his eyes were wide with horror. His mask that he had on all day and at every meeting dealing with her, finally cracked and shattered.

"Rose told me to bring you this trash," she used her fingers to quote in the air, "to you. She wanted you to see it."

I waited, but she didn't say anything else. Instead, we all just watched as she rolled the bag back up so we won't view the body.

"That's it to your story?" Guardian Hans said as I sat back down. "I thought there would have been more." But he looked just as disgusted as me.

Sydney looked at me. "Rose said if I didn't do this, she would kill every alchemist she see's and then kill me. Rose also wanted to know how you were doing. She seemed very interested in you. Why?"

"She was my best friend and my top guardian." I told her. "Usually guardians that turn strigoi want to kill or turn people closest to them."

She frowned. "She isn't just about turning you." She looked at the body. "She is sending a message. Rose isn't a fool; she is very smart. She tortured this man to send a direct message."

"I agree with her." Guardian Hathaway said. "Rose isn't fooling around. She needs to be stopped."

That sent everyone into an argument. I tried to listen to what everyone was saying, but I couldn't keep up. I didn't realize until now just how many people were in this suite. It seemed to be about twenty people. The three alchemists, the five guardians that responded to the SOS, Christian and I along with my ten guardians; that makes twenty people in this suite talking all at once.

"Silence!" I shouted, standing back up. The room went quiet. I walked the perimeter of the room and then turned to face my audience. "Rose is trying to stir us up and it's working. This," I pointed to the body, "is her message. The question is how are we planning on responding? It can't be by force, because like we talked about earlier, that is what she's expecting! She has slaves of strigoi that listen to her every command! What we will do is find out how many there are. We can't let this message deviate us from our original goal. Rose sent this as a way to get us riled up." I was still shaking from seeing the body.

Guardian Belikov recovered and I was surprised to hear him speak. "Rose doesn't need to be restored." For the first time, Dimitri went pale. "She needs to be killed." He looked over at me. "Queen Vasilisa, I'm sorry, but this is too dangerous."

I snorted. "That's what Rose said about restoring you. We need to try."

He shook his head, but it was Rose's mother that responded. "Dimitri is right." She put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. "It's too dangerous. How many guardians are going to die in the process of trying to save her?" She shook her head. "It's too dangerous. I want my daughter back, but not at the cost of more lives."

Now I felt selfish, but I didn't care. I wanted my best friend back. "What lives?" I demanded. "Rose hasn't killed any guardians yet. She has only killed humans."

Now Dimitri laughed, but it wasn't a laugh. I sounded more like a choke. "No, Rose has killed moroi and dhampires." He looked deadpan at me. "She isn't an innocent anymore Lissa."

My world started crashing down. I had everyone on board to restore her, now everyone just wants to kill her.

"No." I stated loud enough so everyone could hear me. "Rose will be restored by my hand."

"With all due respect your highness," Guardian Hans said looking at me with a hard expression. It looked like he wanted to yell at me and call me an idiot. "You don't have the authority to tell us guardians what to do."

I glared at guardian Hans. With the most stern voice I could muster up and a look that I felt could cut through glass I said the most dangerous words that could possibly over throw me as Queen: "You will not deceive a direct order from your Queen. Doing so is treason. Do I make myself clear to everyone in this room?"

I looked at Christian and he had on a blank face. He almost looked too stunned for words.

**Rose POV**

It has been almost a week since I sent my message to the Queen. I haven't seen any guardians or alchemist in the nearby area since I sent my little message. I was hoping my message would send people into frenzy; I am disappointed it didn't. Lissa and Dimitri must be working overtime in calming everyone down. They are probably making plans in trying to hunt me down and put a stake through my heart.

Hopefully my message did what I wanted it to do: make people believe I wasn't worthy of restoration. I'd rather die than be less of a being than I am now. I am at the top of my game now and I won't let anyone take this away from me.

It was Saturday, which is a week ago from when Christian and Eddie came walking into my club. I put out a memo to my fellow strigoi to wear their colored contacts tonight. I didn't explain why to them, because I wanted everyone to be at the club tonight; insurance for me. If Dimitri comes here tonight (I'm sure he will), I don't want him killing my men off.

I decided to wear a dark blue shimmering dress. The fabric scrunched when it hit my waistline, showing off my tone, slender legs. I wore dark blue eye shadow that sparkled. I finished my makeup with a red lipstick that went well with my brown eye contacts. I put on a lot of cover up so that my face, neck, arms and legs would have a tanned complexion. If Dimitri is here tonight, I want him to see me as if I was the same woman before; dhampire. My goal was to play with his mind.

I was at my cube with a drink in my hand when Thoren arrived. I've seen more of him in the past couple days since I threatened him, than I had thought I would. Maybe he thought he hallucinated the fact that I overpowering him? Maybe he thought it was hot, or maybe he really did take my threat seriously? Either way, he made the right choice by coming back. He was just as upbeat about being around me and just as exciting in bed.

I stood up at his arrival and he kissed me on the lips in a gentle manner. "How's my baby tonight?" Thoren asked. I looked at his neck and his wounds were healing quickly. I told him that two spiders bit him on the neck this time and not me. My last bite I told him I got carried away and pretended to be a vampire. I lied again and said that when I did that he got really into it by enjoying it.

"Thoren-" I started but he cut me off.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Thor?"

I rolled my eyes. His ego couldn't get any bigger. He truly believes himself to be one of the strongest men in the world. He even dragged me out to the gym one night to prove it. He indeed, beat every man at weight lifting that entered the gym. It was insane. I found out that Thor had a weakness for sweets as well as animals. He was an animal lover, mainly dogs but he did like cats too. Thor wanted to be a veterinarian, but lacked the funds to do it. He also had another problem: an addiction to drugs.

I had misjudged him when I first met him. Thor does do drugs, but he isn't a junky. I thought he was a guy that wanted to take advantage of women, do drugs and part of a biker gang. It turned out that he needed the drugs to sell for money. Apparently, I sell drugs too cheaply. I found out that some people on my pay role was using me as a source and took most of the money for themselves.

Needless to say, my pay role only consists of twenty strigoi instead of twenty-five. I took care of people that weren't involved, but kept the secrets. Killing off the people that were insubordinate sends out a message to the other people in this group. I won't take any secrets.

We sat down in my cube and started talking about what happened during his day. He slid his hand up my inner thigh, telling me what his true intensions were tonight. I had other plans that didn't include what was already on his mind.

"Let's dance." I suggested as his hands started to go little farther up my thigh than I liked at the moment. He removed his hand and held it out for me to grab.

I took it and he led me to the dance floor. We danced to a couple high beat songs, and surprisingly enough, he didn't get too fresh with me as he usually does. He lead me to the bar and he got us some drinks. I think he liked the fact that he doesn't have to pay for that.

Mmn, maybe I should revoke this freedom from him. After all, it is costing me money. A part of my mind said it isn't worth it for one meal.

He got me a lemon drop martini and him a coke with rum, then he led me back to my cube. As we turned from the bar, I looked up again at the door. This time, it wasn't out of habit. It was because I smelled a familiar musk, the one musk that if my heart still beat, it would have made it stop.

My brown contacts eyes met with his dark brown ones. His posture that was already on edge was now completely ready for battle. I smiled at him and turned my face and followed Thor, putting an extra sway in my hips.

Dimitri Belikov will come to me.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go! I know a lot of you want this story to pick up, so here you go. This wasn't how I wanted it to go, but so many of you believe that Rose has went to the point of no return. My question to you is: isn't one death at the point of no return? **

**Also, you have to remember that Rose is a STRIGOI! She is evil. She isn't just some random serial killer. Know her character, and you will see why I am writing my story like this. She knows that she is able to be restored, which in her POV is not good. How do you think she'd react? **

**TO: Do'B and Comrade's Roza thank you for all of your reviews. You kept me going. **

**Do'B, your last review, was exactly what I was planning on doing. However, that isn't the case anymore. I hope you are not too disappointed. Your reviews, especially your long ones always made me smile! Thank you so much for having faith in my stories. Sometimes, I wonder if I am worthy of all your praises. **

**IF however, everyone wants me to change it and do what I was planning on writing, let me know and I WILL change that. I am the writer of this fanfiction story. **

**Dimitri's POV**

Before coming inside the club, I put on a wire and a mic so others could hear me and see what I was seeing. They also put gave me an ear piece so that we could communicate. Eddie came with me, but we decided to show up a few minutes apart from each other so that the strigoi wouldn't suspect that guardians were in the area. Lissa was stuck at court, much to her dismay. Christian, Janine, Sydney (she was here by the order of the Alchemy to follow up on Rose) and Adrian were in the van outside, with one other guardian that worked with this operation we were conducting.

I wore regular dress attire for a fancy club such as Rose's. I had on a silk blood red tie and a black button up shirt and black dress pants. My stake was concealed on my cave, so I didn't look dangerous. It was also the only place that I could think of that looked less conspicuous.

The second I walked into the club, I felt drawn to the bar and my eyes landed on another set of brown eyes.

Rose. She looked at me, smiled and then walked away, swaying her hips in a striking way. My eyes watched her back and I was suddenly tantalized by her.

"Do you see what I see?" I breathed. My heart stopped. It was a cruel trick that Rose played, and she knew it would be. She wanted to play mind games.

"How does she have brown eyes?" Christian asked in the mic.

"Contacts." I replied back gruffly, not doing well with Rose's trick.

"Your ex lover plays her cards well, Belikov." Hans relayed back. "The eye contacts were probably the best call I've seen yet."

"That's the thing about Rose, she thinks about all the little details." She has all the time in the world for it now.

It took me a second to come back to reality. I was sucked back into the past. For a moment, I saw her back at St. Vladimir's Academy with her black dress on. Rose looked too beautiful for words. Now, she was going for sexy and deadly. She succeeded more than she realized.

My phone suddenly went off. I took it out. Someone texted me from a blocked number:

'I'm ready,' the text said.

"Who is that from?" Hans asked.

"I don't know," I lied, "it's blocked." The camera would show that the ID same said 'restricted,' therefore telling them I didn't know who it was. No questions would be asked.

"Might be Rose playing with your head again." Janine suggested. "Ignore it and continue."

"Walk around the club a little, but stay around Rose. She knows you're here, might as well milk it." Hans said after a moment of silence, and me just looking around the club. This place seemed to get more crowded by the minute. If Rose decides to disappear from my sight, it wouldn't be too hard.

I walked around the club, getting a good feel of the area. The place was crowded with many humans and moroi. The walls were gray with a neon green stripe that seemed to glow. There were black lights on the wall that made light colored shirts glow. I looked into the crowed that was dancing and saw Eddie dancing with a moroi that had a black hair. Eddie was facing me, so the moroi's back was to me. She seemed familiar, but I ignored it.

I touched other walls, and to my amazement, parts were real brick, real cement and other parts were real marble. I touched around the area and from what I could tell they were put up very recently.

"Is it real?" This came from Sydney.

"Yeah. She spent money on this club." Oh Roza, what have you done? What are you planning?

"Why would she do that to a wall?" Janine asked. "The floor understandable, but the wall?" I could practically see the wheels turn in Janine's head. "It's strange."

"Easier to clean up blood, maybe." Ozera chimed in.

"No." I said. "She wants this club to be unique." Rose was always about wanting to distinguish herself from everyone else. I doubt being strigoi has changed that. If anything, it made being strigoi made her go to extreme lengths to do just that.

"I guess a wall is one way to do that." Janine said.

Rose was several yards ahead of me, but I kept it that way. If her fellow strigoi were here (and I have no doubt they are), I need to blend in. She started to climb a set of stairs that led to another level of the club. I slowly worked my way there.

I continued looking around at the business Rose had created. Leather couches, purple lights that made light colors glow. There were poles for dancers, flat screen TV's were on every wall that is playing the music video to whatever song was playing: this was Rose's club for sure, especially with the poles for exotic dancing.

I checked out the upper level of the club, mainly because that was where Rose disappeared to. The only difference up here was that there was a section that was cut off by glass windows, which I suspected to be an office. Suddenly, the door opened and Rose walked out, her date nowhere in sight. She shut the door behind her and locked it.

She tilted her head to the left side, took a deep breath through her nose and looked right at me. I had shivers go down my spine. This woman always amazed me, but never scared me until today; seeing that dead body gave me a whole new perspective of her.

She smiled and walked towards me in a faster than normal pace, her hair bouncing with every step she took. I stood still, letting her come closer. Rose wouldn't attack me in a public area, she is smarter than that.

She stopped right in front of me. "Hello Dimitri."

I'd be lying if I said that I haven't had nightmares since I've seen her last. Rose has always been aggressive, especially with fighting, but she has never been hostile until now. She scared me, even when she wasn't threatening me.

_This isn't Rose, Belikov._ I reminded myself. _This is just another strigoi._ I tried to picture her as Galina, but that was useless.

I didn't say anything, I just looked at her. I couldn't ignore her and how incredible she looked. She noticed me looking, and flashed me a smile. It wasn't a very nice smile, mainly because she flashed her fangs and that made it a little creepy.

Then I got it. She was warning me not to go any further. Something was going on inside that office. I looked behind her and tried to see if I could see any shadows behind the glass, but the white film inside the glass made it impossible.

"Did you come to see me?" She asked me with a mischievous look in her brown colored contact eyes.

"I did." No reason to lie.

She seemed a little shocked that I answered back quickly. She recovered and smiled again, this time hiding her fangs. "I do not believe that you want to be awakened again. I'm not naive." She started walking. "Enjoy the party."

Before she could walk pat me, I grabbed her arm turning my body away from the door in the process and causing her to face the door. Four strigoi jumped out of the barrio of people. Rose held her hand up with a smile and laughed. Her laugh was malicious and it gave me goosebumps.

"Good old Dimitri," she looked at me with a wicked smile. "Always trying to be that good cowboy and put lawless men in line." She took her other hand and easily pried my fingers from her arm. She looked off into the distance and then looked back at me. "If you want to see, all you have to do is ask." She turned around and walked towards the office. "Coming?"

I wasn't sure what game she was playing, but I had to find out.

"Dimitri, don't follow her." Janine said in the ear piece.

"I have to find out what's going on." Something told me to listen to Janine, but I ignored it and kept going.

"We will come back with a team." Janine said. "Our mission is not to restore her, understand?"

I ignored her. "If she wanted to hurt me, she would have already of done so." I followed Rose through the door and into the office. It was a beautiful office with a leather couch, which had a man with a bite mark on his collarbone laying down on it.

"She killed him." Hans said in my ear with a line of curse words.

"I didn't kill him." Rose said, reading my thoughts and proving Hans wrong. "He is useful to me, so in exchange I spare his life."

"Does he know about you?" I asked her. I meant for it to come out in a polite way, but instead it came out like I was interrogating her. If I am going to be honest with myself, I wanted to interrogate her on her where-abouts, but I couldn't. I know Rose, and I know she is doing something much worse than killing innocent people.

She laughed that malicious laugh of hers and swayed her hips over to where he was laying at. She picked him up and put him in half sitting, half laying position. She sat down next to him and patted the spot for me to sit down next to her.

I didn't trust her, so I stayed where I stood.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't push. "No, he doesn't."

"Then why keep him?" I shouldn't have asked that, but it made me curious.

That made her smile, fangs and all. "I'll show you." She climbed on top of him and before I knew it, she ripped his shirt off and drank on the other side of his collar bone.

There was an animalistic sound coming out of her mouth before she bit him. That sound was almost enough to send me on edge. I heard the sound of tearing of skin from her fangs and it made me want to gag, because it reminded me of the time when I was strigoi. I loved the sound of tearing of flesh.

About one minute went by and she finally stopped, letting him fall back into the couch. She got up and there was blood on her chin. I looked away from her as she walked up to me and put her hand on my face. I flinched, but she didn't move her hand.

"Don't you miss it at all, Dimitri?"

"Miss what exactly? The killing?" It came out as a snarl. I hated being reminded that I was once a strigoi. It was the worst and most traumatic time of my life.

"All of it! The strength and the speed?"

It unnerved me that I was actually talking back, and meaning it. "I do miss the strength and speed. If I had that now, I'd never be afraid of anything."

She gave me a sadistic smile. "You could have that again, but I'm not wasting my breath on you. You had your chance and you let some moroi over power you. Honestly, it is pathetic and you go what you deserved."

What she said was like a knife to the chest. No amount of good that I do in this world would ever make up for what I did as a strigoi.

"It's the strigoi talking, Dimitri." Janine said in my ear. "Ignore her. She is trying to provoke you."

I listened and ignored Rose, but that didn't stop how hurt I was inside. Not only was my pride shot down, but my heart was finally broken.

Roza was gone; the fiercely protective and loyal person that I love isn't on this earth. I want her back more than anything, but trying to restore he is too dangerous for Lissa. Rose would never forgive if I put Lissa or any other spirit using moroi in danger like this.

In this moment, as the strigoi walked up to me, I believed in what Eddie said at the dinner table. This mission in restoring Rose is too dangerous. Someone has to take her out of this world for good.

She wiped a tear from my eyes.

"I can't recall ever seeing you cry." She made me look at her by putting both hands on either side of my face. "Do I disgust you?"

I looked at her and realized that I had to make her believe that I think the old Rose is inside there somewhere. "The Rose Hathaway I knew wouldn't be this monster in front of me." What I said was true.

She dropped her hands. "Monster? Once upon a time you were just like this. Remember that empire you wanted to have and wanted me to join in on?"

I ignored what she said and got to the point."You sent a message."

She smiled and looked pleased. "Sage delivered, huh?"

Time for me to deliver a message personally: "Hurt her, and it will be the last thing you ever do."

Her smile faltered. "Is that a threat?" I could see in her eyes what she was going to do, but I let it happen. Stopping her would cause a fight and probably making me end up dead or severely hurt. Her hand came around my throat and slammed me against the door. "I don't do well with threats. Never have." She said, hissing at me and bearing her fangs in a threatening way.

She let go of me a second later and stepped back a few paces from me, but I didn't move. "I wasn't planning on coming after her anyway. I've got better things to do than track down and kill an alchemist or any for that matter." She sat down at the desk, gently swinging it back and forth while looking at me.

"Get out of there now," Janine whispered, "or kill her. She is giving you the choice now."

"Everyone believes you to be unworthy or being restored."

Rose stopped her swinging movements and smiled. "Good, that's what I wanted."

"Why?"

"After gaining all this power, I'd rather die than lose it." She snarled at me. She reached in her desk and grabbed a mirror out. She gently took the contacts out and put them in a case that she retrieved inside the desk as well. "No sense in trying to hide what I am from you."

Seeing her red eyes made everything all the more real. I hadn't realized how much I was holding onto her until she took out those contacts. I felt another shocking pain in my chest.

"What does Lissa think?" Her piercing red eyes bore into me and for a moment, I felt like I was stuck in another nightmere. I shook it off quickly and kept quiet.

Rose frowned. "Oh Lissa," Rose shook her head and outstretched her arms in exasperation. "Do I have to send another message to get my point across?"

"No." I said immediately, quickly finding my disgust with her due to the torture she put that homeless man through. "No one deserves to die like that."

She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "No one is innocent, besides he was wanting to rape me. He had a ton of Playboy magazines in his pathetic rat hole of a cardboard house of his."

"He was homeless."

"Yes. I won't ever touch vermin like him again. Uh. You think he stinked bad when he came to you, don't get me started on how he smelled when he was alive."

"You torchered him?"

She flashed her fangs at me. "He died of a snapped neck. I ended his miserable life once the Alchemist disturbed me."

"Oh my god. He lived through all of that." I scarcely heard Sydney say over the mic.

I now believe that Christian was right; Rose had reached the point of no return. She needed to be staked.

"Why did you have to do that?" I asked her, not believing she did that to an innocent. She got up and walked up to me.

"Why not?" She asked with enthusiasm. "I never felt more in control, more alive and more powerful. To take a life," she smiled and seemed genuinely excited, "you were right, it's a total rush!"

She took a few steps back from me. "My only regret is that you won't be joining me in my new life. I wish you could." She shrugged her shoulders. "I thought about turning you so many times. Luring you out of Court and awakening you," she walked over towards the man laying unconscious on the couch, "but that's what Thorean is for." She sighed. "He isn't you, but he will suffice for now."

"For now?" I asked her. "What do you mean?"

She looked at me and there was a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Until I awaken him. He has already proven his use as a human, he will be more useful as strigoi. He will protect me and ontop of that is useful for several other reasons."

"What other reasons."

She gave me a half smile. "I'm more than just an owner of this club, Guardian Belikov. I'm sure within time you will figure it out." She started to walk towards the door, and then looked at me with a sinister smile. "To be perfectly honest, I'm looking forward to when you find out."

I acted quickly, grabbed my stake and pinned Rose against the wall, stake poised at her heart. She didn't move, just looked at me. All her playfulness was off her face.

"Do it." She whispered. "You know Lissa will restore me. She doesn't have it in her heart to kill me, but you do. You can't stand how evil I've become. My very presents sicken you!"

She was right, yet now that I have my stake poised to strike, I still couldn't do it. Its not that I wouldn't, it's the fact that something is physically stopping me and I have no idea what it is. Looking into her eyes, seeing her face… it broke me down. I'm about to kill the woman I loved. Half my mind was screaming at me that this is wrong, yet the other half was saying its right and justified. However, my feelings isn't what was stopping me.

I withdrew my stake. "The queen gave me an order not to stake you." Somewhere in my mind, a light flashed and I knew exactly why I couldn't kill Rose.

She smiled. "Oooh," Rose said tauntingly. "What, only she can?"

I looked at her deadpan.

"Damn." She said, rolling her eyes and turning away from me. "Here I thought you were man enough to do the job."

"I loved you Roza." With the speed of a cobra, I swung the hilt of my stake on her head and gave her a deadly blow to the skull. It would have been leathel to anyone but strigoi. Rose didn't even know what hit her. She fell into my arms and I carried her to the couch and laid her down. I bound her hands and feet with duct-tape I found in her desk drawer.

"What are you doing, Belikov?" Hans shouted in outrage. "Leave at once. When she wakes up she will kill you without hesitation."

"We have to follow Queen Vasilisa's orders. She is standing nearby. Tell her I'm coming out with Rose." I told this to everyone.

"Belikov, I don't know if you can make it out of the club with Rose. There are four strigoi in this building." Janine said. "I seen them when you walked in and while you were looking around the building."

A moment went by in silence. "I'm coming in." Janine finally said. "We need another set of eyes so Belikov can make it out with Rose. Eddie, contact Lissa."

"I, uh, have her." Eddie admitted.

So that was who that woman was Eddie was dancing. It was Lissa.

"Where are you?" I asked him.

"In the club already, where is Rose's office?" He asked. I could hear him moving, fighting the crowed to get off the dance floor.

"On the top floor. When you make it to the top, make a right. You will see white glass windows and a door."

"On my way."

Meanwhile, I had to make sure Rose stayed asleep. If got on top of her I could hold her down, but I knew I wouldn't hold her down for long. I looked around her office to see if I could tie her up to something. The building was old, so I looked at each side of the room for a warm heating vent or a pole. I almost didn't spot a pole to the left side in the back of the room was a gray pole. It practically blended in with the wall. I picked Rose up and as I headed towards the pole. As walked towards it, I noticed plastic zip ties on her desk. I grabbed a handful of them as I passed her desk. I set her down, lifted her arms up and zip tied her to the pole.

A moment later, Janine Hathaway, Christian Ozera, Eddie Castile and Queen Vasilisa entered the office. Then, like she felt everyone's presents, Rose woke up.

"Fuck!" Rose swore, getting to her feet, but having a hard time due to being tied up to the pole.

"They won't hold her long." I said urgently. "Do it now!" I yelled at Lissa.

**Rose POV**

I was all out of potions. I was tied to a pole, but at least it was only plastic. I could get out of this, but it would take some time.

I hissed, showing my fangs. "Get out!" I screamed, "this is my club! PETE!"

"Stop fighting." My mother said. Right as she said that, I broke free of the zip ties and stretched the duct tape out completely, and started to dart towards the door. I was half way to the door when suddenly there was a powerful gust of wind that knocked me on my ass. It felt like it was a mini tornado that ran me over. It left me breathless and achy.

I looked around for an air user moroi, but there wasn't one. I quickly got to my feet after a moment's hesitation and headed for the door again, put pressure knocked me down and kept me face down. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. The pressure was intense and I felt my skin rip open.

I screamed in agony at the pressure. It wasn't long until my arms were raw and bleeding. Pieces of my hair were everywhere and I bet my next paycheck I was bald in an area on my head and that area was bleeding as well.

Out of the corner of my eye, Lissa walked up to me with a silver stake. When she was a foot away from me, I was surrounded by fire and the pressure on top of me ceased.

I could move a little more, but I had a problem: fire. To a strigoi, fire was the ultimate weapon that could destroy us besides the silver stakes. Even a little heat felt like acid to our skin. With it being inches away from me, my feet and legs felt like they were submerged in acid and all I felt was pain.

I screamed in pain, all the while protecting my chest. I didn't want Lissa to stake me. "Stay away or I will kill you!" I screamed at her.

Someone behind me grabbed my arms and zip tied me to the pole. I smelled bured flesh, knowing it wasn't mine. I knew this was the end of my life. I looked into Lissa's eyes as she came at me. It felt like slow motion, all because I couldn't stop it. I hissed at her as she plunged the stake into my heart.

This was the end of my life as a strigoi.

I didn't see a blinding white light like when Dimitri was restored.

What I seen was much different. It was like I was seeing this all from someone else's perspective because I saw me- well, actually it was my soul emerging back into my body and a black cloud leaving. As it left I felt a snap in my body, kind of like it was leaving scars. I suspect that black cloud was an evil soul. My mind became clear instead of hazy and the moral lines that were vacant as a strigoi, suddenly came back into view.

I fell on my knees on the ground, sucked in a deep breath and kept my eyes closed and screamed and screamed and screamed. I felt nothing but horror for what I had done.

I pray that the last several months was all a dream, but I knew it wasn't.

Now I have to face what I have done as a strigoi.

**Again, this isn't how I wanted my story to go, but so many of you didn't like the direction I was already going. So, I caved and did what you wanted. **

**I hope you like it. PLEASE review. Only two people reviewed. **

**IF however, everyone wants me to change it and do what I was planning on writing, let me know and I can change that. I am the writer of this fanfiction story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, THANK YOU so much for reviewing! Everyone! It was soo good to hear your thoughts! I was so worried that you wouldn't have liked the way I did it. I'm relieved you did. I've been working on this chapter for some time. Since I posted chapter 9, actually. I've had a lot going on, but I've always made time to write! My friend's memorial was during the weekend. It was quite an emotional weekend, and I think I just took it out on this chapter. **

**Please tell me what you think! Thank you again for reading this and not giving up on me.**

**Dimitri POV**

I watched as her red eyes turned back to brown. Rose fell to her knees and started screaming with her eyes clenched shut. People were surrounding her and she seemed…frightened. My instinct to protect her came rushing back. Two strides brought me up to the people that were crowding her.

"Back up." I said. Everyone backed up after a moments consideration, but I didn't wait for them to back off of her. I barged through the human barrior and picked her up.

"I got you Roza." I murmured in her ear.

"There is a back way out." Janine said. "Follow me." She made her way in front of everyone.

Rose started fussing in my arms, but before I could tell her that everything was okay, Eddie came over and put a sedative in her arm and she was out within seconds. I looked at him and he put his hands up, still holding the syringe.

"With the way you acted when you were restored, I had to take the necessary precautions." He tossed the syringe towards the wall.

I didn't say anything and honestly, I'm glad that he took that precaution. If I had a chance, I would have run in Rose's position.

"How did it look out there before entering here?" I asked Janine. "Where were the other strigoi?"

"When you and Rose were having that lover's spar in front of the office, I noticed two strigoi coming out of her office with several boxes that were duct taped and zip tied shut. The strigoi that were by the office were probably waiting for the others to get out of there to disperse the goods. They left the building to do whatever it is that Rose commanded them to do."

I swallowed. I wondered what it is that Rose was up to.

Janine opened the door to leave and was quickly jumped by a strigoi. He knocked her down and came after me. Eddie jumped in front and battled with him. Eddie pushed away from the doorway so we could escape. Janine took the lead, having Christian holding an exhausted Lissa and I followed them out. We made haste towards the exit of the stairs and took a left, which lead us to a corridor. Above our heads towards the back had a red EXIT sign and before that was BATHROOMS. We ran towards the EXIT sign and got out of the building. Because we were on a second level of the club, we had to walk down a sturdy iron fire escape. We were in the parking lot that was jammed packed with vehicles. Charles, a fellow guardian who was in the van, opened up the door and waved at us to come quicker.

I laid Rose on the floor of the van and looked at Charles. "What's Castile's status?"

Charles pointed to the door we just came out of and Eddie was walking down the stairs towards us.

"Get in," Charles said. Hans was already in the driver's seat. He started the van as soon as he seen us exiting the building. He was ready for a quick get-away.

Hans looked at Eddie as he approached the van, giving him the most pissed off face a person could have. Eddie ignored him completely and got into the van. Eddie was wrong to bring the Queen here tonight. She should have had her entire guard there, or at the very least two other guards around her. He will be reprimanded because of actions he took tonight.

We all got in the van and took off.

Lissa was in the back of the van, on the last bench. She was sandwiched in the middle of Christian and Eddie. Then it was Rose, me and Charles on the other bench.

I held Rose in my arms, making sure she was okay. It was hard to believe that she was really back. Janine was riding shot gun, but kept turning her body to look over at Rose. At first I thought it was because she was making sure that Rose was staying dhampire, but the look in her eyes said something else entirely. It looked like she was relieved, worried and happy all jumbled into one.

I turned my body to look at Lissa. She was awake, but she looked half asleep as Christian rubbed her back. Her face was wet as she looked down at Rose. She leaned forward and reached over to touch Rose's face, then she entwined her fingers with Rose's. That was when she started sobbing.

I couldn't stop a few tears escape from my eyes. It truly is a miracle that she is back. My heart ached in a good and bad way. It ached because I was glad she was back, but it hurt because I know of the hardships that Rose will soon be going through. I was powerless to stop it. All I could do is be there for her whenever she needed me.

"I doubt she'd truly recover the way Belikov did." Eddie said suddenly. The van was silent, but there was so much emotion, so much tension that it was practically suffocating.

"All of us will help her through this." Lissa said. It wasn't just a statement. It was an order from our Queen.

No one said a word, but no one had to because we all agreed even before she said anything.

With a sigh, Lissa let go of Rose's hands and took off a ring from her index finger. She cupped it in her hands for a moment, held it up and then placed it on Rose's thumb. It fit her snug, which surprised me but it shouldn't. They are best friends after all and would know just about everything about each other.

"What is that?" I asked her.

She looked at me like I should have already of known. "A healing charm."

I gave her a look and the corner of her lips tugged into a half smile. "Rose met a woman in Russia, Oksana, that knew how to do healing charms. She was another spirit user like me, except she has a lot of experience with what she does. She knew exactly what Rose was. Oksana and showed Rose what she could do with spirit. Oksana must have noticed that Rose needed help and ended up giving her a healing charm."

"Why did Rose need a healing charm?"

"Being shadow kiss was taking a big toll on her, because she kept using her 'shadow kissed abilities.' I also suspected that she was having a hard time dealing with the fact that you were gone. She'd never admit it, but she was never the same. She truly loved you Dimitri… actually, I should say love. She's back." She smiled at me then down at Rose. "She's back home." With that, Lissa entwined her fingers with Rose's and I seen Rose squeeze back and Lissa smiled a bright smile that was contagious because I found myself smiling too.

A moment went by and the van was still silent. I went over the events that happened in the club and remembered something. "That was a good call." I said to Lissa.

"Which call?" She asked, smirking. She released her hand from Rose's and sat back into the seat with her arms crossed over her chest. It was a defensive tactic that Lissa got from Rose. "I made two of them tonight."

I laughed, "the one where you used compulsion on me not to stake Rose. You knew I'd do it."

Lissa smiled brightly, not one bit sorry. "I don't like using compulsion, but I knew you would have the chance to stake her at some point tonight. When I seen you before you left to come here, I compelled you not only to not stake Rose, but to forget that I compelled you until the time was right to remember. I truly am sorry I did that to you Dimitri."

"Black doesn't suit you." I told her after a few moments of silence.

She laughed and so did everyone in the vehicle besides Eddie, though I seen the corner of his lips tug a little. He had the window seat next to Christian. Eddie kept glaring outside the window, ignoring the conversation.

"I'm sorry Eddie." Lissa pouted, touching his shoulder. "I'm Queen, so honestly you can't hold that against me forever."

He ignored her and looked outside the window. Lissa dropped her hand and looked forward.

"What did we miss?" Asked Janine curiously, looking puzzled.

"Well, it wasn't my idea for her to tag along." Eddie said in a distained tone. "I know everyone in this van is looking down on me."

Lissa sighed. "Dimitri wasn't the only one I used compulsion on tonight. I made Eddie take me with him. It took a lot more compulsion on him than I anticipated." She frowned at that last part.

"That almost sounds like a compliment." Eddie sneered, slightly glaring at her.

"Eddie." Lissa said in a put-out tone, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Don't justify this! You're Queen now, LIssa. If something did happen to you tonight, it would have been on me. Me!" Eddie jabbed himself with his finger to get his point across. "Do you not understand what that would have done to my reputation, my career?" Eddie's voice was getting a little louder and his tone was harsh. Rose started to stir in my arms, but I doubt it was due to Eddie yelling. She stared making little whimpering sounds and I knew the nightmares were beginning for her.

Eddie continued his ranting. "It would have put not just one, but two black marks on my record. I wouldn't even get a job as a security at a moroi owned casino!"

"I'm-" Lissa started to apologize, her face full of regret and shame.

"I wasn't finished." Eddie said, cutting her off. He lowered is tone and softened his voice. He let out a sigh. "I'm glad you did it." Lissa gave a small smile, though there was shame in her face. Eddie reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "You were only looking out for what you thought was the right thing to do."

Eddie looked at everyone in the van. "Everyone here wanted to stake Rose, not out of duty or that it was the easier way out, but because it was safer. I'm not saying I regret my decision wanting to stake her first chance I got, but I'm glad this situation turned out the way it did. In my eyes, you are the one true Queen of the moroi and dhampires, because you don't take defeat as an option."

I was stunned at what Eddie said, but I had to agree with him. "Amen." I found myself saying and everyone else in the van repeated what I said, agreeing with Eddie.

Queen Lissa's smile was radiant. She then looked down at Rose. "Maybe I am like the next Alexandria." She joked. It must have been an inside joke, but no one thought of it as a joke. Little does she know that she very well could be the next Alexandria.

**Rose's POV**

I woke up in a bed. My bed. In my apartment.

I glanced around my room and found that I was alone and my bedroom door was open. I didn't hear anyone walking or talking in the surrounding areas. I took that as a sign that I was all alone.

Good. Keep it that way. I don't want any visitors.

The shades, which are usually closed during the day, were wide open which caused the sun to hit me in my face. It felt like the sun was saying "wake up, bitch!" The sun felt amazing on my face. It was warm, comfortable, relaxing and soothing. The heat wasn't scorching hot and it didn't kill me. In that moment, I knew that the sun meant life. It once meant safety to me, but now it meant life. After being strigoi, I've gained that insight.

I got up and walked up to the window and peered outside. There were dhampires on the lawn doing yoga and some other calming techniques that helped with stretching our muscles.

I looked over at the wall, where there was a clock and checked the time. It was eight o'clock on the dot and judging from where the sun was at in the sky, it was evening which meant the sun will be setting soon.

I grabbed a nearby chair and sat it right in front of the window so I could keep looking at the sun and the nearby areas. As I looked, I hoped everyone forgot about. After everything I'd done, I wanted to be alone. Not only will people in power here want to experiment on me, but I'm going to have to talk about what I've done for the last several months.

To be perfectly honest, I'd rather face a whole cave full of strigoi than talk about what I've done. Every ounce of respect that I had earned from everyone that knew of me is now shattered and replaced with fear. No doubt children will run the opposite direction at the very sight of me. I won't ever be a guardian again. I won't even get a desk job. I'll probably have to be a waitress for the rest of my life. That's if anyone trusts me not to poison their food.

"I wish they would have just staked me." I found myself saying. Something wet hit my forearm. I touched my face and I found that I was crying. Parts of my brain were thinking about all the innocent people I murdered in cold blood.

I thought murdering Victor Dashkov was bad… This has nothing on Victor.

"That's not positive thinking." Dimitri said.

I jumped out of my seat, startled that he was here; startled that anyone was here.

"Go away." I said forcefully, turning away from him. "Please." I added in a small voice. I wasn't in the mood for company.

"Why?" He asked, taking a few steps towards me. I turned around and backed away. "What are you thinking?" Typical Dimitri, always forcing me to talk about uncomfortable subjects.

I avoided eye contact with him and didn't answer his questions. I turned away from him and looked out the window at the sun. _Please leave,_ I thought.

"It's amazing, isn't it? How beautiful the sun is after the world we were trapped in. How do you view the sun now?"

I looked down at my feet. Trapped? I didn't feel trapped at all when I was strigoi. Worse, I had enjoyed killing innocent people; people that I took an oath to protect! My soul may have been trapped, but a big part of me enjoyed doing what I had done. Now that I am dhampire again, I want to shoot myself for doing those things. I couldn't believe I enjoyed it. It was all so messed up and thinking about it made me want to vomit. "Why are you talking to me? I asked you to leave." I said in a gruff voice. I really wanted to throw up though…and be left alone.

"I came to tell you that I told everyone to give you space. Even though it goes against Queen Lissa's nature to do just that when it comes to her best friend, she is obliging. The council agreed two weeks in solitude, per my request."

"What happens after my two weeks are up?" I silently prayed that they would give me the death penalty. I was also curious as to why Dimitri requested it? Honestly, that was the real question I wanted to ask. I also wanted to know why he was helping me? After everything I've done, after the message that I had sent to Lissa… he should be taking her far, far away from me.

"You are to come back to court and answer questions. They will do some tests, but not to the magnitude that I went through. You aren't the first, nor the tenth person to be restored."

I was puzzled. "I'm not." I knew of three people that are restored: Dimitri, Sonya Karp and the strigoi that Robert Deru restored. I didn't know there were other spirit users that restored strigoi.

He shook his head. "Since Queen Vasilisa announced spirit to the public, she found hundreds of spirit users and many heard about what she did to me." His face grew dark and added "many want to help in restoring strigoi."

I sucked in a breath in horror and looked at him in alarm. "How many have died by doing that? Are they insane?!"

Dimitri smiled. "I'm glad you are finally talking."

I frowned and looked back outside. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful with pink and orange. Then after a minute the pink turned into red.

"A beautiful end to a beautiful day."

I flinched at what he said. The red reminded me of the dead. So many faces of the innocent people I killed came to my mind in an instant. Without warning, I ran to the bathroom with a speed I didn't know I still had and vomited into the toilet. The taste was vile. In my mind I was throwing up Thor's blood, but I wasn't. I was throwing up bile. A human characteristic, not strigoi.

And then I started crying, remembering all the horror that I had done. The murders, trying to provoke Lissa and all my other friends… I wanted to die. I was ashamed, something very hard to do.

Dimitri was at the doorway, watching me vomit in the toilet. I could see he wanted to come to me and comfort me, but he held still. I was thankful he did, because I didn't want his pity.

"Go away." I cried into the toilet. If I was drunk from a night of partying, this would have been comical to an outsider. Dimitri, too, probably would have laughed and say something along the lines of 'beer before liquor, you can't get sicker.'

Dimitri moved away from the door, but I could tell he just moved from my sight of vision. Regardless, I was thankful. I cried and cried, big sobs racked my body. The horror flooded my mind like a tsunami. One huge wave of horror after another.

Soon though, my body was exhausted because of all the emotional distress I was in and I eventually fell into unconsciousness. I scarcely remember Dimitri coming into the bathroom, picking me up and putting me back into the bed.

When I woke up, the room was completely dark and quiet. My own thoughts started suffocating me and before I knew it, I started seeing faces. I quickly got to my feet, my breathing coming quick and fast. I bumped into the dress and l seen my face. I look in the mirror and seen a pale girl with red eyes staring back at me. It was me.

No! Not again! Not again! I can't be strigoi again. No more innocent people can die because of me!

I started screaming.

Someone barged through the door and grabbed me while the room was still dark. I went down on my knees, hoping he had a stake ready.

"Kill me!" I begged, tears streaming down my face. "Please kill me!"

A light went on and I seen Eddie at the door and Dimitri holding me close to him. "Roza," he said in a soothing voice. "Shh, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

I shook my head. "I don't care if I'm safe! I should have died. I'm strigoi!" I sobbed and shook my head. I was sobbing so hard, I forgot to breathe and stared choking.

"You're not strigoi Roza, your dhampire. You're okay, I promise." Somehow, he made me feel safe and okay by saying that. I looked at him and his eyes held so much emotion that I almost started crying again. I felt unworthy of him caring about me.

Dimitri helped me up to my feet after several minutes of kneeing on the ground. He led me to the living room, where there was a smell of coffee and brownies.

Brownies, Dimitri knew I love brownies. Coffee, on the other hand, not so much. There was a batch brownie squares on the kitchen table with steam still coming off the cakes, indicating that they were fresh and very hot. As we approached the table, I could clearly see that he added chocolate chips in the batter.

Dimitri had me sit at the table and he sat at the other end. I looked at the pattern of the wood on the table, ignoring him. Eddie was sitting on the couch watching me. He didn't say hi to me, he just watched me. I wondered if he wished I was dead.

Dimitri cleared his throat. "I wanted you to eat something. You haven't eaten since the change."

"I've been unconscious." I said dryly.

I could sense that Dimitri felt a little awkward and nervous, maybe because we had an audience or maybe its because he never thought he would be in situation with me. Who could blame him? He trained me the best he could and he thought I was invincible, I thought I was invincible too. Dimitri didn't take his eyes off of me though. Even though I didn't look at him, I could feel his eyes on me. I could feel his worry and compassion.

Dimitri leaned forward, grabbed a brownie and handed it to me. I looked at it like it was brussel sprouts. "I'm not hungry."

"For chocolate?" Dimitri grunted. "I've never known you to turn that down. You practically begged me to make brownies for you when we first moved in this place."

There is a first for everything, I wanted to say. I stood up. "I should pack." I said thickly. I was still shaken that I seen myself with red eyes.

I turned to leave and Dimitri stood up. "Rose."

I didn't turn towards him, but I stopped moving. "Yeah?"

"You weren't in control. I hope you know that."

At that, I turn towards him and snapped at him. "Then explain to me why I liked it so much! I was trained to protect, not kill. The fact that I was trained made me lethal and no one stood a chance. You said so yourself that no one thought I was worthy of redemption. I don't think I am. I was willing to kill you, Dimitri! The man that I had loved!"

That last part struck a nerve, so before I started crying again I retreated to the bedroom to pack. Dimitri has already seen me cry today and that's enough for the year in my opinion. I hated to cry and I hate it even more when I had an audience. I was born and trained to be a badass, not a marshmallow.

Dimitri didn't follow me, for which I was glad. I needed time to myself. I hated what I did, but Dimitri was also right; I wasn't in control. I couldn't even try to be in control. For whatever reason, you are not the same after losing your soul. You lost the subconscious part of yourself, the morals and the love. Everything that made life precious was stripped from you.

I hastily packed my duffel bag, not really paying attention to what I was packing. All I could think about was what I had done.

When I was done I made my bed and sat at the foot. I started to think about how I could make up for what I've done when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, really meaning it. I wanted them to turn around and run away.

Eddie came in with a glass of milk in one hand and a brownie on a napkin in the other hand. He offered me a comforting smile. "I got your favorite snack. 100% satisfying and fattening."

"The milk has calcium and zinc in it. That's the nutritional part." I responded back automatically.

Eddie laughed. "That's what you always say." He walked in and sat next to me on the bed and offered it to me.

I took the milk and the brownie, but didn't do anything.

"I'm not leaving this room until it's all gone. Rose Hathaway never turns down food."

I stared at the ground. "I'm not the same anymore."

Eddie put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched. Not because I thought he was going to hurt me, but because I didn't deserve his comforting touch. Eddie didn't shy away from my reaction. "No, you're not. But that isn't a bad thing. You've gained a new perspective of life. Live your life, don't waste it." He gently squeezed my shoulder to comfort me and removed his hand.

Eddie got up off the bed and looked down on me. "I'm still waiting, Hathaway," he sounded like he was coaching me, but with a smile in his tone and on his face.

I rolled my eyes and took a small bite of the brownie. I chewed it and realized how hungry I was. I took another bite, but this time eating half of the square in the process. I then took a big gulp of milk and then proceeded eating the rest of the brownie in one bite then finished off the milk. I handed the napkin and glass back to Eddie and he took it.

"Want some more?"

I shook my head. "I'm tired…" It was a lie, but I still don't want to socialize.

Eddie saw through my lie and didn't persist. He nodded in understanding and left the room, closing the door behind him. I laid on the bed and curled up into the fetal position and I started to wonder how Dimitri got through this. How many times did he wish he was dead, that I had killed him? How many times did he replay the parts in his mind when he killed each victim he murdered after being restored? I couldn't stop it. A part of me believes that it shouldn't stop, that I deserve to be tormented for the things I did when I strigoi.

There was another knock on the door.

"Rose?"

"Come in Dimitri." I said, whipping off the tears that leaked out. He opened the door and I sat up sitting Indian style on the bed. Dimitri walked in and hesitated for a moment by the bed until he sat next to me. I think he was being very careful of his movements, like asking permission to come close to a wild animal.

In a bold move, he grabbed my hand and sandwiched it between both of his. He had my complete attention from the moment he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him, slightly started at his boldness. I wanted to withdraw my hand, but I didn't. His warm hands have always been a balm to me. His brown eyes held so much emotion that I started breathing heavy.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" He wasn't looking at me like I was a monster, or some animal that needed to be tamed. Those things I was expecting from everyone. Instead, he looked at me with so much love and longing that it made my heart ache. Dimitri, always patient, was hurting.

"Because I am happy." His accent was thicker than usual, most likely due to his emotions running high. Dimitri's eyes started to fill with tears and that caused my eyes to do the same.

Dimitri embraced me and I returned it. He held me so tight that it felt like all the broken pieces started to fit back together.

"I'm so happy you're back, Roza. I've missed you so much." He kissed my forehead and laid his cheek on top of my head.

I didn't say anything, so we sat there in silence until I started to doze off again. My emotions have are really taking a toll on me.

Dimitri let go of me and stood up. He looked down at me with those dark loving eyes of his. "I made a bed out in the living room for myself. I didn't want to crowd you." I could see that Dimitri didn't want to leave me, but he understood like he always did.

Dimitri, never breaking eye contact, leaned forward and touched my cheek with his hand. "Dream of something beautiful tonight, something you enjoy doing. That will keep the nightmares at bay."

I looked at him in questioning. How did he know I was having nightmares? I didn't ask and a heartbeat later he stood up tall and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Suddenly, my heart ached in a different way. Even when I feel I don't deserve help, Dimitri is always there giving assistance.

I tossed and turned in my bed for hours. I tried what Dimitri said, but it always turned out to be twisted. I would think of picnics at the beach, but then I ended up killing someone, or seeing someone that I murdered. When the clock on the bed stand hit three in the morning, I got up and walked out of my room. When the clock on the bed stand hit three in the morning, I got up and walked out of my room.

_Maybe a little snack would help,_ I thought. I walked through the corridor and into the kitchen. The kitchen was to the right and the living room was to the left. They were separated due to a bar wall. That's what I called it, because you could sit your plate or drink on the hard wood surface and watch TV from the kitchen. Dimitri thought it was stupid until I put on basketball.

I opened the fridge and took out the milk. I unscrewed the plastic lid brought the carton to my lips. Before I could take drink, someone cleared their throat.

I looked to my right and seen Dimitri standing there with a smile, holding a glass out in front of him. I didn't think about looking around to see if Dimitri was awake from me opening the fridge door.

I smiled cheepishly to him and took the glass and poured the milk in it.

"Roza, you are so predictable and still the same." Dimitri said, watching me gulp down the milk.

Whenever I couldn't sleep I would come out for a snack or a drink, particularly involving milk. Dimitri never liked the idea of me drinking from the carton. He said if I got sick, he'd get my sickness. Somehow, kissing me didn't include germs. Though, usually I would be the one to kiss him against his will.

"I couldn't sleep." I admitted to him, looking at the floor.

"Neither could I." He looked at me with those dark brown eyes of his that looked so understanding and lonely.

I swallowed back whatever emotion I had and looked away. "I should probably try and get some sleep. Are we leaving in the morning?"

"Whenever you are ready." _Always a gentleman,_ I thought.

I turned from him, rinsed the glass out and set it in the sink. I turned towards Dimitri to thank him when his arms embraced me. I didn't even have time to think. I stood there, too astonished to do anything except hug him back.

"If you need anything, I'm right by your side Roza." He paused for a moment, like he was deciding if he should say the next word. "Always."

He held me for a moment longer then let me go. I looked at him and gave him a half smile and walked back to my room. I quickly fell asleep.

**Please review!**

**Please tell me what you think! Thank you again for reading this and not giving up on me.**

**Rose G.**


	11. Chapter 11

To my fellow readers,

It has been too long since I've actually written anything. I've been so busy with my schooling. I was going through the nursing program, which had taken up all of my time. That didn't, unfortunately, work out in my favor. Therefore, now I plan on going to school for Physican's assistant. I will be finishing up all my stories, including the following: A New Life, Strigoi Rose.

I can't apologize enough for not updating for over a year. I will make up for not updating, but in the mean time, I have finals the next couple weeks. After that, you will see updates at least once a week until I finish both stories.

I plan on updating both stories the second week of May.

I sincerely apologize for taking so long. Thank you for your patience and for not giving up on my stories.


	12. Chapter 12

**Again, I apologize for taking many months to update. I've been working or doing a lot of other things. I've been struggling with my friend's death. In two weeks it will be a year since he passed away. I'm doing better and ready to get back at it. Here is another chapter. Please review! **

Sleep came and went, quickly slipping from me again. My dreams at night felt more like I was reliving my strigoi life. I couldn't tell you how many times I woke up drenched in sweat and wanting to scream. I constantly checked to see if I had fangs. One time, I swore I did and almost screamed. My dreams were so vivid that I felt the life drain out of each of my victims. I felt their terror and it tormented me. The look in their eyes before I snapped their neck or sunk my fangs in their skin… it is unfathomable. The way I'd kill my victim, it was merciless. I was probably more evil than Satan or maybe just as evil. Either way, I deserve to die. I should have gotten the death penalty for each murder I committed.

My heart went out to the woman that I murdered right in front of her teenage children. I didn't care who she was to anyone at the time. I only saw her as someone that was my prey for the night. How about those young lovers that was out for an evening stroll in New York? I tried to make it like a horror movie; build anticipation and get the adrenaline going. I ended up killing a guardian that night and not my potential victims. That one guardian risked his life for those two young kids. I never even knew his name. Did he have kids? Was he married? He'd never see those kids grow up, or if he didn't have any, he'd never have the chance to be a dad or a husband.

Not one of my victims deserved what I did to them, especially that guy from the alleyway that I sent as a message to Lissa. I shivered at what I did him. I kept thinking about it, and found myself sprinting to the toilet again in the hallway. I slammed the door shut and just made it in time to vomit in the toilet. Like earlier, I hugged the toilet and started sobbing.

How do I deserve to live? I was there! I should have been in control of myself to stop what I was doing.

I could hear someone's weight on the floor boards and they were right on the other side of the door. No one knocked or said anything for which I was thankful for. I needed to be alone.

Two hours later, I saw the sun peeping over the mountains. I quickly showered and got ready to go. I was looking forward to being in solitude.

Dimitri was up and ready to take his shower. He was done in fifteen minutes flat and we were on the road by six thirty in the morning human time.

"Don't you want to know where we are going?" Dimitri asked in a friendly tone.

I looked out the window, avoiding answering his question so he could take that as a no. I didn't care where we were going. At this point, he could be plotting my demise and I wouldn't care. I'd actually be thankful. However, Dimitri would never kill me if I was dhampire. I wouldn't be that lucky in life right now. Death would truly be a blessing, even though I don't deserve that.

"Do you remember when we talked about going out to a cabin in the middle of the woods?" Dimitri asked in a casual tone.

Yes, I do. I wasn't a fan of the idea of not having cable or internet. I was, however, a fan if Dimitri was part of that cabin with only one bed and body heat to keep us warm.

Right now, I would welcome the idea of a cabin in the middle of the woods with no one nearby for miles. I wouldn't watch TV or need cable. I didn't want to have any connections to the outside world. The outside world would be much better without me being there. I would only ruin whatever shred of happiness that was out there.

While I was sinking in my black hole of despair and having this revelation, Dimitri pulled up to a one pump gas station. He got out and filled the car up. I wasn't paying attention to the gas tank gage. I didn't even look Dimitri's way so far on our journey. According to how much money he put into the gas tank, he was pushing his limits to this gas station. Like, we should have already of been walking… He then went inside and was inside for almost ten minutes. He came out with two plastic grocery bags. He gave me one bag and I looked inside.

There was red Gatorade, brownie bites, and one bag of sour cream and onion chips.

I had no appetite. My nightmares consumed me still and all I could think about were the faces and the actions I have done. I set the bag down by my feet as Dimitri started the car. I could feel his eyes on me, but I looked out the window. Dimitri grunted and said something in Russian as he pulled out of the parking lot.

We drove for another hour in complete silence. I looked out the window and seen life and started admired what life was really about, but then my nightmare kept leaking back into my mind and all I could think about where the people I murdered. It always comes back to that the second I feel relief. Isn't that one definition of hell?

"We are almost there." Dimitri stated, sounding relieved. I looked over at him and noticed for the first time how tired he looked. Dimitri doesn't let exhaustion show on his face, but it did today. We drove all day once before and he didn't show it then, so why is he showing it now?

_You disgust him_, a voice inside my head told me. _He doesn't want to be in your presents._ I agreed with that voice. Honestly, who would? I'm a stone cold killer.

Dimitri continued driving up a one lane paved road in the mountains. I could feel the temperature drop the higher we went. Pine trees were very close to the edge of the road, some of the branches were even touched the car as we passed. I silently hoped no cars were coming; otherwise we'd be in trouble. Dimitri wasn't going fast, maybe about forty miles an hour tops and that was pushing it. He was being careful, probably thinking the same thing I was. Every now and then I'd see a fox or a squirrel darting across the road while we were coming. It was cool. Maybe I'll see a mountain lion next! Somehow, I thought that was wishful thinking.

About a half hour later we arrived at a log cabin. It looked like it came straight out of a Christmas movie. All we were missing was the snow. It looked to be about a two story cabin. There was a wooden porch with a tin roof over top of it and a wooden swing about three feet from the wooden door.

Dimitri got out of the car and went to get our luggage from the trunk. He carried everything with ease. He had on his duster and it went well with this atmosphere. This was cowboy nation for him.

I looked around the scenery. The cabin sat in the open area and had about twelve yards in width and length until the woods met the house. At the edge of the open perimeter were huge pine trees and oak that looked like it was coming in to swallow the place. It looked eerie as much as it was beautiful.

"Rose." Dimitri said my name. With one last glance into the woods, I looked away and headed inside.

The cabin was beautiful and had a vocation feel to it. As soon as I walked into the cabin I was in the living room. I looked around and seen there was a wall. It looked slightly out of place, but noticed there was two ways around the wall that probably lead to the kitchen.

"The cabin is already stocked with food. I can make hamburgers for dinner if you want. Want French fries with it?"

I looked away from Dimitri. "I'm not hungry."

"If you don't eat, you won't be able to keep up your strength."

I was fine with that. I didn't want to say that to him, knowing I'd get into an agreement with him or have him give me another Zen lesson. I walked away from him and headed to my left towards what I think is the kitchen. I noticed I was correct that both sides led the kitchen. To my left as well was a hallway that led to a bathroom with a shower and jet tub, but a big master bedroom.

There were no other rooms.

One room. I smiled. I'd be by myself for a couple of weeks.

I walked back towards Dimitri. He had a glass in his hand and was at the sink, filling it with water.

"When are you leaving?" I asked him, hoping it was immediately. I know he was tired but I really wanted to be isolated.

"Leaving?" He looked up at me.

"Yes. You said I'd be isolated from everyone."

He looked surprised and then smiled. "I'm sorry, I should have clarified. I meant you will be isolated from everyone except me. I am here to help you. Before you object-" Dimitri held up his hand to silent me because I was starting to protest, "the council made that part of the agreement. I am your mentor through this. If you reject this, you are to go right back into the city and answer their questions immediately."

That shut me right up. A moment passed before I thought of something else. "Mentor me again? Dimitri this isn't like training some novice."

He looked at me with hard eyes. "You're right. It's much more challenging than any course I can put you through. No one has prepared you to go through this or show you how to deal with all this mental anguish. I've been through this, so that makes me the best candidate for you."

I hated this! I wanted him to leave right now! Blood started pounding in my hears and I felt a little dizzy with anger. _Calm down, Rose._ I told myself. _Reason with him that it isn't proper to stay with you in a one bedroom cabin,_

"There is only one bedroom." I stated in a hard tone.

I saw a smile come to his face. "Rose Hathaway would have been thrilled at that detail."

"I'll sleep on the couch." I said after a moment of tense silence, ignoring his last statement. _I'm not the same Rose Hathaway you once knew. _

Dimitri sighed, clearly reading my thoughts and not pushing the subject.

I don't know why I was stressing out over sleeping in the same room as him, but it scared me. Then again I did know why: I wanted to be in my own misery without anyone around. I didn't want him to see me struggle every day, or see me having these nightmares. I wanted him far away from me.

"Just go back to Court or take a vocation. I promise I wont leave or cause any trouble." I felt like I was stomping my feet. I looked at him, hoping it would intimidate him.

"No Roza." Dimitri stood up tall and looked me straight in the eyes. "You really do need help and I want to be the one to help you."

I turned away and headed for the door. I quickly made a plan to get the car and drive away so no one could ever find me. I yearned for solitude.

Dimitri must have read my thoughts because I just made it out of the door before he could tackle me down.

"Let me go!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the trees. A couple birds were alarmed by my yelling and few away from the tree they were currently on. My muscles tensed up and I struggled against him. His body was on top of me. There was a time when I would have sensually slide my hands up and down his body, but I wasn't even close to thinking that. I wanted to throw him off me like I would a blanket. I wanted to run as fast as the wind and as far away from civilization as I could.

"Don't make me tie you up, Rose. I am in charge of you and if you disappear, that's on me!"

That triggered a memory of one of my victims and I ceased struggling. I went limp as my heart broke all over again. I could feel my instincts for survival kick in and I started to struggle again. I wanted to scream as loud as I could and cry at the same time as Dimitri leaned on me with all his weight. He knew better than to lighten his weight on me. I could easily throw him off of me with little to no-ease if he lightened his weight up just a little.

"I wish you could see how much I want to help you." His voice would have made my heart pump faster in a loving way, if I still loved him the way I use to before I turned strigoi. "Remember that I was strigoi. I know what you are thinking, or at least what is running or is going to run through your mind. I what you want, but most importantly I know what you _need_.

He _thinks_ he knows what I am thinking? He _thinks_ he knows what I am going through? That enraged me enough to throw him off me. Instead of fleeing, I got on top of him and held him down. My face was inches above his, my eyes locked on his. He stared back at me, unflinching. "You think you know what is running through my mind? You have not done half the things I've done while you were strigoi, Dimitri Belikov. You merely hunted your prey." I got off of him and made him stand on his feet and looked at him. "I didn't hunt. What I did was much worse than that."

He got up and we locked eyes for what seemed a long time. "I'm sure you read some reports on what I had done while I was strigoi. Compared to you, I am a demon straight from hell. You were just a killer."

Looking at his body form, I could tell he knew I was right. I was worse than him and he knew it. There was no sugar coating this.

"Dimitri, there is no redemption for me." With that said I walked back to the cabin. I didn't want to fight anymore. I will leave when he is asleep.

Several hours went by without a word between us. We watched a movie- a comic chick flick, because I don't think my stomach could handle even the mildest horror film. We watched Bounty Hunter, with Jennifer Aniston and Gerard Butler. It was a good movie, what I seen of it anyway. My mind kept wondering off and I kept having flashbacks. It seemed like my surroundings would disappear and I'd be reliving a twisted scene. I was in my own body, but wasn't in any control of it. It was agonizing. I could feel my victims fear. I could hear their plea for their life. All I would do is laugh and proceed with what I wanted to do.

When the movie ended, I got up and walked out of the cabin. I had started developing an eerie claustrophobic feel in the cabin and my brain was screaming at me to get out. I felt that if I didn't, I'd die of suffocation.

As soon as my feet hit the dirt road, I ran away from the cabin and followed a trail in the woods. I needed to stretch my legs, but mostly I needed to run. I needed to scream. I needed to feel alive and not dead.

When I was strigoi, I could hear everything. I could hear someone breathing from the other room, or hear a whispered conversation all the way across a 100 foot room. I could feel the warmth of a single living being's body in huge room. My senses were heightened at the most extreme level. Even my memory, long and short term, was better than ever. Running out here, I can tell that they didn't leave me from being restored. It's a strange feeling. I had expected to feel weak and feel a terrible loss from my body, but I didn't. I just feel this terrible weight on my shoulders and heart for all the terrible crimes and murders I committed.

The sun was going to make its appearance soon. I could see some of the darkness fading, and I welcomed that.

I could hear someone running a great distance behind me. From my hearing, it didn't sound like he (he being Dimitri. Because honestly, who else would be crazy enough to peruse me?) was chasing me, just following me. Probably to make sure I didn't kill myself, or didn't run too far. I wouldn't trust me either.

I kept running, pushing my legs harder and harder until they felt numb. My lungs started to feel heavy and my blood felt like it was boiling. I never felt more alive than I did in this moment. If I could, I'd run as far and as fast as I could for days. That, however, is impossible. I'd pass out before I hit the twenty mile mark.

"Rose, stop." Dimitri yelled out. It sounded like he is about a few yards behind me.

I slowed down to a slow jog for a minute and then stopped. My breathing was coming in heavy. I pushed myself to the max, and now I was feeling it. My legs were still numb, but my lungs weren't. My blood rushed to my feet and I immediately felt nauseated and faint. Before I knew it I was laying on my back and glancing up at the starry sky with Dimitri right beside me, his fingers were on my wrist searching for a pulse.

I sighed and glanced up at him saying. "I'm not dead yet."

Dimitri glared, and sat Indian style on the ground next to me. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard Roza." I could hear the unspoken finishing statements: _You just went through a huge transformation. You need to take it easy._

The nickname brought flutters in my stomach, but I shooed them away and I shook my head. "I never felt more alive. I needed to push myself. I needed to feel my blood pulsing in my veins." That last part I knew even he could relate to that.

We laid in the grass for a few moments more. I got up and looked deep inside the woods. It was still dark, but the sky was starting lighten up with sun about to make its appearance. The birds in the woods were already awake and chirping, probably due to us disturbing their peace.

"Go home Dimitri." I murmured.

"I can't do that. You know that." Dimitri said softly.

"Why are you helping me?" I turned towards him.

"Because I want to." He answered immediately, standing up to face me. He stood up, but didn't come any closer to me. He was wise to keep his distance.

"Do you have any idea what I've done?" I feel like we are going around and around in circles on this subject. In fact we are, but I feel like the gravity of this situation wasn't sinking in with him.

He looked at me and I felt him evaluating me. "The counsil has been keeping an eye on you, but we did lose track of your whereabouts for a long time-"

"How long was that?"

Dimitri frowned. "A little over three months."

"I am good at hide and seek." I meant it lightly, but it came out in a dark tone. I was train as a guardian, so I knew exactly how to avoid being seen and being tracked. "That was a lifetime to lose track of someone." I commented. Losing track of a strigoi was both stupid and dangerous. Especially if it was someone like me. Guardians keep track of certain dangerous strigoi for many reasons, but the most important reason we keep track of them is so that they won't cause a catastrophe. For example, a Queen's guardian (me) turned strigoi and going back to kill the Queen. I knew the in's and out's of Court, especially the royal palace. I was also very dangerous because not only would I know her schedule, I could also manipulate her into my hands.

"You gave us the slip." It was a lame excuse and he knew it. I sensed there was more than he was telling. So I pressed.

"Who was in charge of watching me that night when I gave you guys 'the slip?'" He knew I wasn't buying what he said. Dimitri is a very intelligent man. To give me that kind of excuse and expect me to believe it was naive.

"A kid who had very little experience, I believe the guardian council assigned him that job." Dimitri frowned, causing a V shape in his forehead. He was hinding something..

"Why would the guardian council assign a kid that kind of job?" I asked, mostly to myself.

A red light was going off in my head. Someone who was high ranking in the guardian council wanted me dead. That was what my gut told me. Someone wanted to either get even, or get rid of me believing I was never worth saving. I kept that realization to myself, not that I believed that person was right but because I didn't want Dimitri to worry. He already stuck out his neck for me. I don't want him sticking it out again. Then again, maybe that was why he gave me that lame excuse of 'losing track.' Maybe he had an idea…

**Please review!**


End file.
